


Mates

by PilDoor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, American Football, Blowjobs, Bottom Dean, Fluff, Football, Friends to Lovers, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mention of underage drinking, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Smut, Some angst, Top Castiel, mention of past miscarriage, mention of past non-con, omg i'm so sorry u guys, so outdoorsy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilDoor/pseuds/PilDoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean have been best friends since forever, but alpha Castiel harbors an inappropriate crush on Dean, who's a beta, but then he's suddenly not? And suddenly he's not just beautiful, but he also smells beautifully. </p><p>Okay, that's a terrible summary, just like all the summaries I write for my fics. lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alpha and Beta?

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never really written anything like this, with the whole a/b/o thing, but I guess I'm in the middle of a phase.
> 
> Also the idea for this fic is inspired by "You Think You Are Slick" by Klt_spnfangirl, so go check that out, and I'm sorry that I'm not very original..... :D

Castiel held himself back from the soul-crushing hug he’d been about to subject Dean to and settled for clapping his hands on the green-eyed boy’s broad shoulders, “You made it!”

He ignored the beat his heart skipped when Dean smiled brightly, subtle pride showing in his every movement, “Yeah, finally, am I right?” he grinned and glanced briefly to the side where Benny and Viktor were standing, before locking his eyes back on Castiel’s.

“Right on time, brother,” Benny reassured. 

Viktor went on, “Yeah, no beta has ever made the team as a junior, so don’t feel bad.”

Dean shrugged Castiel hands off him, still smiling, and they all started for the parking lot. Castiel’s and Dean’s shoulders bumped together as they walked way too close for teammates. 

They came straight from football try-outs and celebrations were in order because Dean had made the varsity team and was now officially their teammate again. They’d all played equally long, since they were pups really, but Benny, Viktor and Castiel were all alphas and their natural flair for athletics (especially physical, violent ones) had gotten them on the varsity team already last year, when they were juniors.

Castiel was beyond excited. They were best friends and sure, it wasn't like they had neglected Dean last year when they’d all made the team, but maybe they had, just for the few months that was football season. He’d tried to see Dean as much as he could but he had had his own JV practices and games. 

Castiel had come to as many as he could, even if it meant merciless teasing from both his own as well as Dean’s teammates for being so whipped. Cas kind of wished he was.

A hard shove pulled him from his thoughts, “You thinking about some of those omega cheerleaders or what?” Benny grinned. Castiel smiled awkwardly though didn’t respond. Like Castiel would ever be the type to date a cheerleader.

Dean popped open the trunk of his car and they all threw in their sports bags before getting into their designated seats. Castiel and Viktor were in the backseat because Benny was bigger and also the only one Dean trusted with driving music.

After a short drive they arrived in the 24hr diner parking lot. It had been Dean’s favorite place since always and was basically the whole crew’s decided hang-out spot. 

Castiel was walking behind Dean, who was messing around with Benny. He noticed a droplet running from Dean’s still-damp ashen hair and down his neck, disappearing under his hoodie. Cas subconsciously licked his lips. 

It was inappropriate, the way he felt about Dean. They were supposed to be friends and Dean trusted them to be, and there was Cas, sneaking glances at his plush lips and long eyelashes, his almost omega-level beautiful features, and day-dreaming about him – during ruts and not. It was hard not to. Dean was unfairly attractive, with his soft features and broad shoulders, long bowed legs that moved with agility. And his brightness, kindness and loyalty. Yeah, Cas had it bad.

Luckily he was pretty good at keeping it in check, and no one suspected anything as far as he knew.

He was once again pulled from his reverie by a hard push. This one from Viktor, urging him to place his order with the waitress.

When the drinks arrived he caught Dean discreetly pull out a pill bottle and shaking out one white tablet. He even had freckles on his hands. Cas needed to pull his shit together. He must be getting his rut soon. Dean’s eyes snapped up to Cas’, like he’d heard his thoughts.

“You’re still on blockers, really?” Viktor asked, leaning half across the table on his elbows.

Dean shrugged and swallowed the pill with a gulp of Coke, “A lot of people are.”

“Yeah, but you’re a beta. It’s not like you’re gonna distract people with your scent or anything,” Viktor gestured with a lazy hand.

Dean shrugged noncommittally, lips wrapping around the straw again. Cas looked away.

Cas had only ever caught a scent on Dean twice. The first time was back in seventh grade, when Dean, the early bloomer, had presented. He’d been out of school for three weeks, which was two more than what was typical for alphas and omegas, and three more than most betas took off. But whatever, Cas thought. When Dean had been back, Cas had hugged him, excited to be reunited with his friend and caught a whiff of something _so beautiful_. 

It was like vanilla and pine, like camping in the Caribbean’s or something, but all at once like being so completely _home_. The second and last time had been last summer, after football camp. They’d been gone all week and on the last day, the morning of, as they waited for their parents to come pick them up, the scent had slowly crawled up on him. It had been so slow that Cas thought he was hallucinating it at first. Then Mary had showed and Dean had hugged Castiel, brief and quick and the scent had seemed to be coming distinctly from him.

Cas knew it couldn’t have been. Maybe Dean had a family member or a friend, whose scent had lingered after a hug. Though all the family members Cas knew of were alphas (except for beta uncle Bobby aka varsity football coach, of course) and he was pretty sure no one at school smelled like that, or he’d know about it. He was pretty sure he’d be able to sniff out someone who smelled like home and future and mate across the quad. Unless, of course, the omega was on blockers. As Dean had said, it wasn’t exactly uncommon, especially during school hours.

“Hey, you think you’re gonna go out with Lisa again? I mean, you’re on the football team, she’s head cheerleader,” Benny wiggled his eyebrows. 

Dean rolled his eyes, “Shut up.”

“Aw, come on, you guys were kinda good together,” Viktor grinned. Castiel smiled, trying to seem like part of it. He hadn’t thought they were good together.

“It didn’t work. You can hardly call what we did ‘dating’ anyway,” he shrugged and Benny leered, nudging Dean with his shoulder.“Not like that, come on. I’ve told you this. I took her to a movie three times and we necked through all three and then broke it off. We’re fine, we’re friends,” Dean made a kind of lame gesture.

Viktor pursed his lips, “Was it because she’s an omega? Too whiny?” the side of his mouth went up in a smile.

Dean huffed, not quite a laugh. He was never one to take part in the sexist banter, inevitable among a football team. 

“Would you date an omega again?” Castiel asked and Dean’s eyes found his. Dean licked his plump lower lip. Cas followed every movement with his eyes before subconsciously copying it.

“I don’t really wanna give in to all of that secondary sex shit, but nah, I don’t think so,” Dean leaned back when he spotted the waitress, laden down with burgers with extra fries and fried eggs and bacon.

“So, what then? Would you date an alpha or just betas?” Viktor asked, mouth already full of fries.

Castiel leaned forward to hear his response. Dean stuffed some ketchup-soaked fries into his own mouth, shrugging, “I don’t really wanna date anyone right now.” 

“Hm,” Benny stared at nothing, chewing a bite of burger, then he leaned back, grinning, “Well, I wouldn’t mind giving it to Lisa, that’s for sure.”

Castiel rolled his eyes, “You have a way with words. Have you ever thought about becoming a poet?” he mocked.

Benny threw a handful of fries at him, “You’re such a fucking prude, you hear a lot worse on a normal day in the locker room.”

Viktor started relaying the graphic details from his latest one nightstand once again, and the banter picked up again from there.

 

\------

 

Castiel saw Dean and Charlie walking towards him. He was waiting for Dean by the green-eyed beta’s locker, and he was bouncing on the balls of his heels in anticipation. He, honestly, might have been more excited about Dean’s first varsity practice than Dean himself was.

Right then he looked excited about something else, gesturing wildly as he discussed something with Charlie. She nodded, a contemplative look on her face.

“So… He’s gotta have been a Sith the whole time?!” Dean stopped to gauge Charlie’s reaction. She stroked her chin, staring somewhere off to the side of Dean.

“Hmm, yeah. I mean I’ve read something about this on some fan blogs, but no one’s ever put it quite like that…” she started walking again, so Dean did too.

“Dean!” Cas exclaimed, like some stupid over-excited pup with his first crush. Maybe because that was basically what he was.

Dean finally looked up at him, now right in front of his locker, “Hey Cas. What’s up?” he smiled and twisted the lock of the locker.

“It’s the first practice of the season. And your first one as a varsity player!” he bounced again. He thought about all the away games, the over-night stays at hotels if they make it far enough in the season.

“Ugh, count me out of this knot-head sports chat. See ya on Saturday, Dean-o-bean,” Charlie made a peace sign, but Cas frowned at it, she was doing it wrong. Dean returned it, just as wrong.

“That’s not what that sign is supposed to look like,” Cas told him, his hand gently touching Dean’s. His skin was soft.

Dean pulled it away to face-palm. He exchanged the right stuff from his locker and together they walked to the locker room.

“Is Charlie an omega?” Castiel asked Dean, sort of as an afterthought.

“Hm? Yeah, she’s on suppressants. Why? You looking for some tail?” he smirked, but it didn’t reach his eyes. Castiel felt kind of bad. Dean must’ve found him disgusting.

Castiel rolled his eyes at him though. Maybe she was the Caribbean camping trip? She and Dean had been friends since the seventh grade. She and Cas never had a whole bunch of stuff to talk about though. And he could smell her faintly under the suppressants. Yeah, it wasn’t her.

They entered the locker room where Ash and Viktor were already naked, doing the helicopters while Benny told another teammate about the workout he’d been doing all fall.

Dean set his bag on the bench in the middle of two rows of lockers and jumped right into conversation with Benny and Garth. 

Castiel grabbed the locker next to Dean and stared into the back wall of it as he got changed, not trusting himself to refrain from checking Dean out as he got changed. Inias came up next to him, stuffing his bag into the locker and asking him about physic worksheets.

Then he heard that perfect peal of laughter and couldn’t help but glance, and he nearly face-planted into the locker, that’s how fast he turned back. Dean was only wearing a jockstrap and sports socks. Even his butt was freckled. Castiel needed a cold shower. And to look up ‘boundaries’ in a dictionary.

 

\------

 

He got his head in the game as soon as they got on the field, all his concentration zoned in on the sport. This was where instincts took over. So much so that the bus rides home from away games were sometimes downright unbearable with the stench of Alpha.

His senses were all attuned to what was around him as he ran the gameplay they were practicing through in his head once more. Everything was going well, the sound of Bobby yelling drills and his teammates panting, and the scent of sweat and _focused alpha_ becoming part of the background as he sprinted for the ball.

He stopped though, mid-leap. It was that scent. It was vague and weak, but it ran straight for the forefront of Cas’ mind and he turned in a half-circle, wanting to determine where it was coming from. 

There, on the sideline, were Benny kneeled over, tying his cleats; Ash, grabbing a drink of Gatorade; and Dean, conferring quietly with Coach Bobby before running off for the locker rooms.

Cas was tackled by Inias and his concentration was back on the game. It seemed like no one else had caught the faint scent and when he was done wrestling for the ball it was gone and Dean was back.

 

\-----

 

The first game of the season was on a Friday and the air was crisp, no threat of rain. The soil was muddy though, but that was how Cas liked it best. It meant he could slide past some of the bigger guys and he did enjoy being all muddy and sweaty and sore after a game. It made him feel like he had used his body right.

The team was off to one side, the opposing team on the other side, and the bleachers were full. The cheerleaders were entertaining the audience while the teams got huddled up to discuss tactics.

Of course the first game was always against the Hellhounds, their long-sworn rivals. Luckily Alastair wasn’t on that team anymore. His brother Azazel was though. Castiel wasn’t surprised to see he failed his first try at senior year. Stupidity must run in the family.

But the Hellhounds were made up of all alphas and with the heightened competitiveness between exactly those two teams, the scent of Alpha was potent. Cas knew it was practically rolling off of himself in waves as he glared at them across the field. 

“Alright, Team! Beat those asshats’ asses!” Bobby growled and they all yelled their battle cry. Dean slapped Cas’ ass on his way past him and he willed himself to stay focused on the game ahead.

They found their positions and Cas could hear growls from Azazel and Raphael. He growled right back.

But then they all stopped and it almost seemed synchronized when they stood up from their crouched positions. All the alphas were sniffing the air. 

Yeah, there was an omega there, close, and close to heat. Had Cas been rational he would have had a judgmental thought about an omega about to go into heat going to an alpha-dominated sport like this. But he wasn’t exactly being rational. And his thoughts were headed in a completely different direction. The scent was familiar, that scent was _mate_. It was _mate_ scared out of their mind, and what went through Cas’ mind was along the lines of _protect-possess-protect_.

He turned around, Benny and Ash at his sides doing the same, and there, behind them, was Dean. Looking scared and smelling _really good_ and really terrified.

“Mate,” escaped Cas’ lips without his consent.

Azazel growled and started for Dean and Castiel didn’t even think before he was in front of Dean, growling right back at Azazel. Benny and Viktor were right there with him, and they posed as a wall against the opposing team’s alphas that by then all seemed predatory. Cas was vaguely aware in whatever part of his brain that was still sentient that his eyes were turning red.

There was a whistle but it barely registered with anyone on the field. 

The familiar scent of Dean’s family came closer and Sam, Mary and John were there and it wasn’t a second later that Mary disappeared with Dean, an arm around his shoulders. Sam was growling at a tall senior from the other team. John was talking to Bobby, the coach from the other team Crowley, and the referee.

“Who lets an omega play an alpha-sport? Leave that slut for tension-relief in the locker room,” Azazel smirked and Castiel was on him, seeing red.

Fortunately there was a bunch of other strong alphas present, and with Dean’s distance everyone were mostly rational human beings again. Cas was still kicking and clawing when Benny pulled him off a bloody-nosed A-hole, and then John was there, “Castiel, hey, relax!” John said, voice alpha and protective-father stern. 

The crowd was going wild and some of the cheerleaders were crying. Inias was fighting with some other guy and the referee blew her whistle for an impressive amount of time. 

It got quiet enough for her to announce that with the turn of events there would be _no_ game that day, that it would be rescheduled for later in the season.

 

There was a lot of talk in the locker room but Cas wasn’t saying anything, he wasn’t even listening. That scent was Dean. _Dean_ was that scent! Dean was an omega. And Cas had to see him. Had to make sure that he was okay. 

And how the hell was Dean suddenly an omega anyway? He had been a beta for six years?! People didn’t just re-present. Was that even possible?

There was a nudge at his elbow, “Did I hear you mumble something about ‘mate’ out there?” Benny smirked at him. How could he be smirking in a situation like this? Castiel wanted to rip his ebony hair out by the handful out of pure confusion.

“Dean is an omega?” he said, mostly to test out the statement.

Benny shrugged, “Seems so, donnit. I mean I’m as surprised as you are – hell, we all are.”

“What the heck?”

 

\------

 

Castiel spent the weekend pacing his room and ignoring Anna’s questions and Gabriel’s teasing. They’d both been there, in the bleachers. Luckily the little ‘mate’-muttering hadn’t come out to the rest of the school. As far as Cas knew only Benny had heard it.

Dean wasn’t at school that Monday so Cas walked to his house straight after the last bell, ignoring practice. It wasn’t until after he’d knocked on the door that he remembered that he probably could’ve just called.

“Castiel, hi,” Sam was smiling brightly up at him. 

There was a vague scent of what he knew as home and _mate_ but what had to be _Dean_ seeming to seep out from the open door. He crushed down the alpha that flared up in him. Inappropriate arousal flared in his gut.

“Hey, Cas, how are you?” Mary took over from Sam, who went back to what sounded like a paused game of Halo. Mary was smiling but she smelled protective and Castiel subconsciously took half a step backwards. 

“Uh, well, thanks. I’m- is Dean okay?” he asked, trying to peak past her. 

Mary smiled though it looked kind of resigned (and kind of cold too, she was protective), “He can’t talk to you right now. He went into an early heat.”

Castiel frowned. _Early_ heat? Assuming that it was supposed – expected – to come later in the month?

Mary's resignation melted away and she reached out to hold Cas’ arm in comfort, “I know this is news to you, sweetie. And I’m sorry this is how you found out, but he wanted it this way.” He didn’t know if she offered this as an explanation. He nodded though, slowly. “I’ll tell him you stopped by,” she assured him with a motherly smile.

Cas kept nodding, a frown making it’s way across his features. Then he stopped, “Uh, I have his homework,” he offered and pulled out a short stack of papers.

“Thank you. Take care, honey.”

The door was closed and Castiel could only stand there for a good minute.

So Dean was an omega.

A really, _really_ good smelling omega.


	2. Getting to Know Each Other All Over Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Dean is an omega, and it is now out to the whole school. Everyone seems to be taking it fine, so why can't Castiel just be cool about it like the rest of the team?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your feedback! I literally feed off it.
> 
> TW: Implied past non-con

Dean was back at school on Thursday, the vague scent of vanilla and pine and ‘oh-my-god I wanna knot you’ on him, and Cas tried to be cool. Tried really hard. Which was what he was for most of the day.

For the first two periods of the day, Dean was all he could smell, all he could even think about. Then he didn’t see him for the next two – not until lunch, but even with the scent not in his immediate vicinity he was still the only thing on Cas’ mind.

Dean wasn’t there when Cas got to their designated table. Everyone else was already seated, Garth and Ash fighting over a pudding cup and Viktor giving up his just to get them to stop. They were all acting normal. Even when the chatter died down and then picked back up at a whisper, insinuating Dean’s arrival to the cafeteria. 

He walked over and stood a few feet from the table and they all turned to look at him. Cas briefly caught Charlie glaring in their direction from her seat at another table. Dean didn’t say anything, he didn’t even really look much of anything; he was just staring blankly at them, though one eyebrow was cocked challengingly, like he was waiting for them to object to his presence. They were all just staring right back.

“Well, are you just gonna stand there and look pretty, or you gonna join us, brotha’?” Benny broke the silence and patted the empty seat between himself and Cas with a flat hand.

Dean’s expression didn’t change as he sat down and pulled out his lunch.

“So Bobby said the game is gonna be moved till the end of the season. Wouldn’t it be wicked to kick their asses and then go right on to state? You’re still on the team, right?” Benny said casually. More casually than Cas thought he could do anything around Dean at this point.

“Yeah, I am. And yeah, it would,” Dean grinned kind of shyly at him.

“We’re gonna make that nasty dick Azazel eat dirt!” Viktor promised, a fist raised over his head. 

“Yeah, the game on their turf is in just a few weeks, we’re gonna make them regret growling at _our_ teammates!” Ash said and then the banter went right back to usual.

Castiel was staring at the side of Dean’s head, and it was only when he turned, green eyes seeming to ask him if he had a goddamn problem that Cas realized that he was the only one acting weird about this.

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

Dean shrugged it off before leaning in a little closer. Castiel wanted to close the distance. “I get it,” Dean whispered, “We gotta talk. After practice, alright?”

Castiel just nodded, “Yeah,” and he was kind of gaping, because, turns out, he was the worst friend in the world.

But what could Dean want to discuss? Did he smell _mate_ on Cas too? His heartbeat skipped a beat at the thought.

 

\-----

 

Practice proceeded like normal and Bobby wasn’t letting Dean easy off even a bit as they did conditioning. But he had have known that Dean was an omega before the fiasco of a game, seeing as he was practically Dean’s uncle.

And Dean had to have taken suppressant before practice or something, because Cas could hardly smell him. Everything was practically normal. Except that Cas was hyper-aware of Dean at all times, hesitating to tackle him and fumbling when seeing he was the one he was about to pass the ball to.

He was being a fucking prejudiced knot-head, and he didn't even mean to.

Luckily the two hours passed before he could do something really stupid, like trying to pick him up when he fell or offering to buy him Gatorade from the vending machine.

When Bobby yelled at them to go hit the showers, Dean pushed Cas with a hand on each shoulder, “What the fuck is your problem? You think I can’t play ball just ‘cuz I’m an omega?”

Cas stumbled but kept walking backwards towards the locker room so he could face Dean, “No-no! I know you’re one of the best on the team, I-“ he walked into Ash when he got to the door that was propped open by a cooler. “Shi- sorry Ash,” Cas mumbled and Ash waved him off. They all walked into the locker room and Dean pulled off his T-shirt, beckoning for Cas to go on, “It’s just… your scent, it’s…”

Dean chewed his bottom lip and before he could say anything Benny had stepped in, a hand on each of their shoulders, “Yeah, didn’t ya hear, Cas thinks you smell like mate,” he grinned. Then he went back to his own locker.

Cas glared after him.

“Yeah, I know,” Dean said and he looked deep in thought as he folded his workout gear. The suppressants must have been wearing off then, because the scent was starting to come back. Cas’ nostrils flared the tiniest bit and he rubbed a hand across it, trying to make it look like he was about to sneeze or something. It probably didn’t work. 

And Dean could probably smell the changes in Cas anyway, the natural possessiveness and nervousness his scent brought out in him. The little bit of arousal that sparked in his gut.

The boys all whooped at the overheard conversation between the two, and then they probably started talking about sex and cheerleaders and gameplay, like they usually did.

Cas was too busy staring at Dean to find out, “You know?”

“Yeah, Cas, let’s just get changed, okay? I don’t wanna talk about this around these gossips,” he smirked and gestured towards a group of teammates looking at a conversation with a cheerleader on someone’s phone.

Castiel pretended he had to use the bathroom to avoid showering at the same time as Dean. Sure, he’d done it a million times when they’d been on the same team and during camp and stuff like that, but he’d always had to tell himself to not look at the other boy.

Put the scent into the mix? Yeah, Castiel didn’t want to be around a wet, naked Dean that smelled like that. He wanted to stay his friend. That’d probably be hard if you pop a boner over them in the communal shower, right? Cas was pretty sure.

That, of course, meant that Dean was already fully dressed when Cas got out of the shower, but he was busy texting someone while Cas got changed. Every one of their teammates disappeared in small groups until it was just the two of them.

Dean put his phone away when Cas finished packing up his stuff, "Do you wanna go somewhere else?”

Castiel shrugged, “I don’t know, where?”

“Outside or something?” Dean got up from where he was sitting on the bench. They went outside and they didn’t even talk about it as they made their way towards the bleachers overlooking the football field. The wind had picked up a little and Cas looked away from Dean’s short strands of hair vibrating with it.

They were silent for a while before Dean let out a sigh and rubbed his hand across his mouth, “Listen, I know this must be fucking weird to you. I mean that I’m an omega and that I smell like this, and everything.”

“Dean, I know what I said about you smelling like mate and that, but you have to know that I wasn’t thinking straight. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable and I don’t want to jeopardize our friendship or anything,” Castiel turned to face Dean full on.

Dean swallowed, “Yeah, me either. But you have to know that I smell the same thing on you. I have ever since you presented.”

Castiel frowned, “That was four years ago,” Dean nodded, and Castiel went on, “Why didn’t you say something?”

“Everyone was expecting me to present as alpha. How surprised do you think _I_ was when I went into heat in seventh grade? I mean, pretty much all my friends were alphas, I played sports – I just _couldn’t_ be a fucking omega, you know?” Dean looked angry and upset.

“So what – you’ve been on blockers?” Castiel asked. 

Dean turned to look at him again, “Yeah, suppressants and blockers. Some pretty heavy-duty stuff sometimes.”

“Can’t that be dangerous? Like cause hormonal imbalances or something?” Castiel asked. 

Dean nodded and shrugged, “I might not be able to have kids. I always knew that was a risk but I didn’t really care. I didn’t _want_ to be an omega, you know? But that’s why I stopped taking them now, since it’s out anyway. Or I’m on suppressant during practice, obviously, but not the crazy stuff.”

Castiel looked out at the field, thinking. Then he looked back at Dean, “I thought suppressants kept you from going into heat?”

“No, I mean that exists, but it’s not what I’m on. It just diminishes my scent and that kinda thing. Makes me not react to your scent as much. I mean I’d be bent over, presenting, if I wasn’t on them by now. Football makes your scent kind of intense,” Dean gestured, like it wasn’t a big deal that he’d just told Cas that.

Cas didn’t know what to say and he just kind of gaped at Dean.

Dean smiled apologetically, “I’m sorry. I just, I hope this doesn’t have to change anything? You’re one of my best friends and I’d like to keep it that way.”

“Yeah, I understand. Nothing has to change. Thanks for explaining all of this to me,” Castiel smiled and he probably leaned a little close to Dean. Dean leaned in too, and they stood up to hug each other then. Probably too long and too close for two dudes in a platonic relationship, but no one was there to see.

“So you need a ride home, nerd?” Dean asked when they let go and he reached for his sports bag. 

 

\------

 

Dean coming out as an omega didn’t overtly change anything, but with his omega scent now not blocked it was clear that the alphas that cared about him were reacting to it. It was natural instinct.

The alphas weren’t doing it on purpose; it was all subconscious, how Viktor kept holding doors open for him and Benny bought him snacks during lunch every day, and Castiel was really too affectionate for a platonic friend. But then, he’d always had a problem with personal space.

Dean knew how to pick his battles and only complained when they went overboard, but he did wait five minutes before walking through a door Viktor was holding, out of spite and he threw the cookie Benny had bought him right back at Benny one day.

The time Ash asked if Dean wanted a ride home after school he kicked him in the shin. But that had been fair, Dean’s car was his most prized possession. 

But other than that people weren’t treating him differently. Gordon probably would have been a bitch about it if Bobby hadn’t been coach. He liked to pretend he didn’t pick faves but he’d known Dean since he was a baby.

 

\------

 

“So you’re saying you’d rather buy Star Trek merch than LARP gear? Seriously?” Dean looked disbelievingly at Charlie. Cas could see them from where he was walking towards them in the Fantasy section of the library.

“Well, yeah, a lot of LARP stuff you can make yourself. It’d be pretty uncool to wear a homemade Death Star shirt,” Charlie grinned. She stole a baby carrot from Dean’s open zip lock bag.

Castiel sat down next to Dean and did the same, “I was under the impression that both of those things are ‘uncool’,” he grinned and Dean nudged him with his elbow.

Charlie rolled her eyes and lifted an eyebrow at Cas when he moved his chair closer to Dean’s.

“What’d you spend the money on?” she asked. She was probably only asking to be polite, she’d given Cas exactly one chance back in eighth grade when she and Dean had started to become close friends, and he’d blown it by calling omegas the weaker sex or something stupid like that. She hadn’t even presented yet back then, but Castiel was pretty sure she’d known about Dean’s secondary sex. She’d been unimpressed with him ever since. Cas wondered if Dean remembered that.

“Well, I don’t know Star Trek, so I guess I’d spend it on a movie ticket,” he shrugged and stole another carrot. Dean grinned playfully and snatched it out of his hand before he could bite into it. Castiel stole it back after Dean had taken the first bite.

Dean burst out laughing, “First off, Death Star is Star Wars, and second off, Star Trek is a series, Cas. Besides you could afford more than _one_ movie ticket with the hypothetical lottery we’re talking here.”

Cas smirked at him, still chewing the bit of carrot, “I guess I’d buy you a ticket too, then.”

Dean smiled approvingly back at him, his lips closing around another piece of carrot. Cas was probably staring, honestly. 

“Oh my god, come on, guys,” Charlie groaned and Dean nearly choked on the vegetable. 

"Sorry. We have practice anyway, so we’re gonna go. I’ll see you on Saturday?”

Charlie nodded and pulled the zip lock bag closer to her, silently begging Dean for the rest of the carrots with her eyes.

Dean pulled on the shoulder of Cas’ shirt, “Come on, alpha, we’re already late.”

He probably shouldn’t think he was special just because he’d called him alpha, right? He probably did that with all his alpha friends. It was not a big deal.

“Have fun with the other knot-heads,” Charlie snided, and Dean just waved her off, pulling Cas after him towards the exit. He left the carrots with Charlie.

“So, she still doesn’t like me much, huh?” he asked, just because it seemed too obvious to not bring up.

Dean shrugged noncommittally, “It's not personal. She just doesn't know you.”

“What are you guys doing on Saturday?” he asked out of curiosity.

“Just some nerd stuff. You wouldn’t be interested,” Dean still hadn’t let go of Cas’ sleeve, holding the cuff of his wrist as they walked down the halls.

Castiel would be interested. There was probably nothing involving Dean he wouldn’t be interested in.

“Well, do you want to get together on Sunday?”

“Sure. I have to catch up on homework, but I’m sure I can squeeze you in,” he said as he pushed open the door to the locker room with his shoulder, finally letting go of Cas.

“Aw, are you guys gonna take it to the next level?” Viktor smirked at them and Benny folded his hands over his heart, fluttering his eyelashes. 

Dean threw his bag at them, “Shut the fuck up.”

\-----

Before the game that Thursday evening he saw Dean take two long, white tablets, undoubtedly blockers, and the game met no interruptions. It went great, actually, the dynamic of the team better than ever before, and their first actual game of the season was a win.

 

\-------

 

Cas spent Friday night and all of Saturday texting Dean. He texted him so much that Dean eventually told him to stop, because he was hanging out with Charlie, Ash and Jo.

He then went on to clean his room for when Dean was coming over the next day. Cas was a bit of neat-freak, not that it was bad or anything, and certainly not worse than Dean, but he had never cleaned his room just because Dean was coming over.

“Who are you trying to impress?” Gabriel asked as he walked into the room. He was carrying a plate of cookies, _not_ holding the one he was eating over it and now Cas had to vacuum again.

“Gabriel! You’re leaving crumbs all over the floor!!” he ushered Gabriel onto his desk-chair and handed him a tissue as a plate.

Anna huffed a laugh as she walked into the room, “You think Dean won’t let you knot him if there are crumbs on your floor? It’s _Dean_ we’re talking about, you’re acting crazy.”

Gabriel choked on some cookie, “You’re in crazy cleaning mode because of _Dean_?!”

Castiel pulled his duvet in from where it had been hanging out of the window, “It’s not because of Dean, okay? I just… haven’t cleaned my room properly in a while,” he glared at Anna when he passed her on his way to the bed, “And I’m _not_ gonna knot him.”

“Well, not with that attitude, you’re not,” she laughed and let herself fall down onto Cas’ newly made bed.

“We’re friends, we’ve been friends forever, why are you suddenly saying this?” Castiel rested his hands on his hips and frowned at his siblings.

“Because you’ve never known he was an omega, and you totally want a piece of that ass,” Gabriel spluttered cookie-spit all over the carpet.

Cas stomped his foot like he wasn’t the oldest brother, “No, I don’t!”

“Aw, come on, Cassie, you’ve been in love with him forever!” Anna giggled.

“We’re _friends_. Now get out of my room or I’ll tell mom you’re eating cookies right before dinner.”

 

\-----

 

Cas didn’t hear the doorbell, but he did smell Dean when Anna let him in and heard them greeting each other.

And he’d been so careful to not get his siblings close to Dean since it’d come out that he was an omega. They were assholes and they’d definitely say a bunch of embarrassing stuff to him. About Cas.

So he nearly tripped in his rush to get down the stairs in what he thought was probably going to be a rescue mission. But it wasn’t. Dean was laughing at something Anna said while she hung up his coat and he took off his boots.

Castiel hadn’t made a sound but Dean looked up with a smile when he got closer, “Hey Cas.”

He knew a warm smile was spreading across his face, “Hey Dean.”

 

They were lying on Cas’ bed while the TV played the sports channel. They weren’t watching it though. 

“Are you excited for the next game? First away game,” Castiel asked. He was lying on his back, hands resting on his stomach. Dean was lying on his stomach, hands propping up his head as he looked at the TV.

“Yeah. Are we gonna be on the same bus as the cheerleaders?” Dean asked. He looked down at Cas.

It didn’t smell like he’d taken any suppressant today and there was a constant buzz of butterflies in Cas’ stomach.

“No, I don’t think so, there won’t be enough room.”

Dean hummed his reply and looked back at the TV.

Castiel was staring up at Dean, admiring his jaw and freckled cheekbones from a new angle. 

“Hey Dean? What was it like dating Lisa? I mean, since you’re both omegas?” he didn’t know if it was a question that wasn’t supposed to be asked. And what he really wanted to know was whether Dean was dating. Even if he’d said just a few weeks ago that he wasn’t interested.

Dean shrugged and looked down at Cas again, “I don’t know. I mean we were basically just friends who made out more than we were dating or anything. I told her I was an omega after our first date.”

“So you never took it further?” Cas asked, probably not being inconspicuous at all. 

Dean frowned but then seemed to understand, “Uh no, just… first base.”

Castiel felt nervous about asking this, but in a way he felt like he was getting to know Dean all over again for some reason, “Are you a virgin?”

Dean worried his lower lip and Cas shouldn’t be staring at his mouth but it didn’t stop him from doing it, “I’d like to consider myself one.”

Cas stared at his lips for another second before frowning and looking into his green eyes. It made his heart skip a beat that he tried to ignore, “What does that mean?”

“It means that I’m an omega and I got stupid and drunk at a party so I’m technically not,” he gritted out, eyes firmly on the TV.

“Wait, what?” Cas frowned even more. 

Dean eyes were flashing as he looked at Cas, “I was at a party where there were a bunch of alphas and I didn’t have a ride. It happens all the time!”

Cas felt like he’d been punched in the gut, “Are you telling me you were… That you were raped?!”

Dean chewed the inside of his mouth, “I’m not telling you anything except I got drunk at a party with alphas and missed my ride home.”

Cas was silent for a while, mulling it over. He was feeling nauseous with what Dean had implied. “This wasn’t that party we went to our freshman year? Where there were a bunch of Hellhounds and you disappeared and everyone just assumed you’d gotten a different ride home? And then you ended up in the hospital and you didn’t tell anyone why?”

Dean swallowed, but shrugged, “Yeah, that’s the party. I was in the hospital to get my stomach pumped by the way, and for some shallow injuries but it wasn’t that serious. And it’s not a big deal, this happens to omegas all the time, I shoulda just been more careful.”

Cas’ stomach dropped, “You were fourteen years old?!”

Dean shrugged but didn’t say anything. He could smell the distress on him though. Cas himself felt sick, both at what he’d just discovered, but also with himself. Dean shouldn’t be treated differently for being an omega – he was still just Dean. And omegas shouldn’t be treated differently in general. And there had Cas been, walking on eggshells around Dean and being more affectionate than he had any right to, taking liberties that weren’t his to take.

Dean had explicitly said he just wanted to be friends, that he wanted things to stay the same, and Castiel had still gone right over that line he had drawn, indulging in Dean’s scent and _flirting_ with him. He couldn’t even believe himself. He vowed to himself to be more respectful from then on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on tumblr as giantidiot.tumblr.com if you're into that kinda thing.


	3. In Which Neither Dean Nor Cas Know Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas tries to figure out how to act around Dean and seems to be doing everything wrong. They figure it out.

Castiel had sworn to be a better friend to Dean, a better _just_ friend. But there he was, ordering at Starbucks on Monday morning and he hadn’t even thought about it before he’d ordered a second coffee with Dean on his mind.

He’d never done that before he’d found out Dean was an omega. So it wasn’t something he was supposed to do. He gave it to the next person in line – who turned out to be Charlie. He smiled awkwardly at her before rushing back into the parking lot.

The bell rang the first time as Cas walked into history. Dean was already in his seat, looking exceptionally tired. 

“Good morning. How are you?” Cas asked as he slid into his seat next to Dean.

The omega rubbed a hand across his eyes, “’Morning. I’m so frigging tired today. Jo wouldn’t hang the fuck up last night, and I didn’t have time for coffee this morning.”

Without thinking about it Castiel sat his cardboard cup on the edge of Dean’s table, “You can have the rest of mine.”

Dean closed his hand around it, feeling the 2/3 that was still left, “Come on, Cas, I can’t just take your coffee. Lord knows you’re even more useless without caffeine that I am.”

“No, no!” he waved his hand dismissively, “I already had coffee at home.”

Dean lifted an eyebrow, “You’re seriously an addict.” He was smiling though and Cas returned it as Dean popped the lid off the cup and sipped the coffee. Even if Cas drank sugary pumpkin spice lattes over Dean’s preferred black coffee, he seemed grateful.

After class, as they were walking together to the next class Cas remembered that he wasn’t supposed to offer Dean the rest of his coffee. He’d never had done that to Inias or any of his other friends.

But he probably would have offered Dean it back when he thought he was a beta anyway, because he’d had a crush on him for years. Cas was headed into a boundary crisis and it wasn’t even 10am. 

He refrained from responding to any of Dean’s notes during the next class, keeping his eyes on the whiteboard for all of the 50 minutes.

When the class ended he rushed off without saying anything to Dean.

They met again two hours later for lunch and Cas had spent all of fourth period convincing Inias to go with him off campus to eat, so he didn’t have to worry about doing anything inappropriate to Dean.

“I’m going to the Roadhouse with Inias,” Castiel told Dean when Dean had stopped him in the middle of the cafeteria.

Dean looked over at Inias who was standing by the school exit, waiting for Cas, “Can I come?”

“Uh, sorry Dean, there’s no more room in the car,” Castiel lied. He was pretty sure Dean knew it was a lie too.

Dean frowned and opened his mouth to confront Cas but the dark-haired alpha just rushed off, walking quickly away from the clearly upset omega. Every single step hurt, and he could smell Dean’s upset.

This lasted all week and Cas grew more miserable and based on Dean’s scent, he was too. Which of course, in turn, was making Cas even more miserable.

On Friday it was during practice, once again, that Dean reached his limit of pissed off-ness, as Cas had instantly found his way to Inias when Bobby had told everyone to pair up for drills. Dean and Cas were almost always together, especially during the past month’s practices.

Despite the suppressants, Cas could smell the upset on Dean as he turned to Inias, but tried not to feel too bad. He hadn’t expected the water bottle hitting him in the back of the head. Luckily it had been mostly empty and thus it hadn’t hurt.

“What’s your fucking problem?” Dean asked, shoulders raised in hostility. 

Most of their teammates, the ones in their immediate vicinity anyway, turned to look at the drama that was unfolding. It was becoming quite the theme, everyone just staring as shit happened between Dean and Cas.

Castiel rubbed the back of his head and frowned at Dean, “I don’t have a problem? What are you talking about?”

Dean took a step closer, “Is it some fucked up kind of victim blame; you think I’m disgusting now, that it? Well, I’m no victim and I don’t want your dumb alpha pity. You can go _knot_ yourself for all I care!” His lips were pursed in anger and his green eyes flashed. Even through the suppressants the scent of anger was detectable and, to Cas, so was the trail of hurt underneath it.

“What? No- Dean, no, that’s not-“

“Alright! Break it up, y’all can discuss feelings and braid each other’s hair _after_ practice,” Bobby shouted at them, clapping his hands once over Cas’ talking.

Castiel tried to convey how sorry he was through a look but Dean just glared at him before turning to grab a ball and walk with Benny towards the other end of the field. Benny clasped Dean’s shoulder, shaking it once, probably in comfort. 

Cas felt like a royal asshole.

After practice he slumped down on the bench next to where Dean was untying his cleats. He didn’t know what to say, where to begin. 

It was awkward too, because Castiel knew he had to apologize and apparently, so did everyone else. It was quiet in the locker room, in a way it never had been before. Somewhat akin to the silence following a lost game, except the tension was only between Cas and Dean. Everyone else seemed confused and Castiel could feel his teammates’ eyes on him at steady intervals, as they flitted from Dean to himself.

After the shower, when Dean was mostly dressed, Castiel gently grabbed his elbow, and his green eyes turned to him. He frowned at him and Cas shrunk a little.

“I’m sorry, Dean. It’s not how you think. I never realized how hard it is for omegas, how unfair the world is. And I haven’t been treating you right since it- or since you came out,” he explained, his hand still on Dean’s elbow.

Dean frowned at him, his lips pursed in anger and he shook Cas’ hand off him, “No, you haven’t! You _haven’t_ been treating me right because you’ve been treating me differently! And guess what, you’re the only one who has! I kept it a secret because I didn’t want to be treated differently and I certainly didn’t want my _best friend_ to turn into some sexist douche!”

Even though Cas had known he hadn’t handled Dean’s coming out right, it still hit him right in the heart hearing how he had made Dean feel. And he felt warmth in his eyes as he strained to not tear up, “I’m sorry! I- I can’t even begin-“ his voice cracked so he trailed off. He didn’t think it was his place to be upset – not when Dean so obviously was. Because of him.

Dean kept glaring but then Benny stepped in, grabbing his shoulder to get him to relax, “Brother, I know it’s a hard world out there for omegas and I know you don’t want things to change,”Dean didn’t say anything, so Benny continued, “But you have to understand that Castiel smells _mate_ on you and that won’t just go away. I mean, everyone knows he already had a crush on you before, but now this? I know you don’t want things to change, but things _are_ different. You can’t expect things to stay the same. Sorry brother, but them’s the rules.”

It was silent in the locker room after that and Dean seemed to mull over what Benny had said, his eyebrows pinched together in thought and eyes on Cas.

Castiel swallowed. His stupid, inappropriate crush on Dean had just been revealed and somehow Cas couldn’t imagine a scenario where that didn’t just make matters worse.

Dean worried his lower lip, then sighed, “I guess you’re right,” and Benny got back to packing up his stuff. 

Chatter finally started up in the locker room but neither Cas nor Dean took part in it. Castiel tried to cast Dean side-glances, but Dean was staring intently at his hands stuffing a towel into his duffel bag.

\------

 

Viktor, Benny, Dean and Cas were walking towards the parking lot and Viktor slapped Dean’s ass, before changing direction towards his parked car, “See ya tomorrow. Come on, Benny. If ya fat ass want a ride you better get in gear!”

Benny seemed to give a somewhat significant look to both Cas and Dean but Cas didn’t get it. Dean stopped walking and tapped Cas’ hand.

Castiel turned to look at Dean, not trusting himself to talk.

Dean licked his plump lips, “I’m sorry. I shoulda known things couldn’t just remain the way they were – and I think I did, somewhere. I just didn’t want to deal with it. I shouldn’t have flipped out at you, and especially not in front of everyone at practice. So yeah, sorry.”

If Dean hadn’t done it first Castiel would have taken a step towards him. Dean’s suppressants were quickly wearing off and if Cas hadn’t been able to read the regret on Dean’s face, he could definitely smell it on him. Along with the sweet comfort that had come to be so familiar in the past weeks.

“You don’t have to apologize. I think I understand where you’re coming from. I want to, anyway,” Castiel looked up at Dean to see a small smile of his beautiful features.

“Do you wanna come over? My parents are out,” Dean asked and started walking again. And could Cas please stop looking at his ass as he passed, this was exactly the problem!

He jogged the two steps to catch up and bumped his shoulder into Dean’s on accident, “Yeah. I have to finish that worksheet for French though.”

\-----

 

Dean was strewn across his bed, holding the book he was reading for English above his head and tapping his feet against the wall in beat with the music that was slowly drumming from his laptop.

Castiel was on the floor, back leaning against the bed as he counted French tenses of verbs in his head. He was becoming more and more distracted, and not just from the music.

The scent was _everywhere_. It seemed to cling to the rug, to Dean’s sheets, even his walls. And of course, more than anything, to the man himself who were a few mere inches away, and who hadn’t taken any suppressants since before practice. He pressed his folder into his lap, where his dick was getting hard. Cas had lost all French vocabulary he had ever possessed. He was thinking about possessing other things by then.

He was pretty sure he could feel Dean smiling behind him, and he could definitely catch on to his amusement as the omega said, “You getting aroused, little alpha?”

And why hadn’t he given thought to the fact that Dean could smell this on him before?

“N-no! It’s just, uhm… No, I’m not!” he kept his head turned to the paper but could feel a blush crawling up his neck. And then he could feel Dean running a few fingers across it too, slowly making their way into his hair. Castiel tensed.

“It’s okay, Cas,” Dean sounded serious and Cas knew he had sat up behind him.

Cas turned to him, rising to his knees, binder still firmly in front of his crotch, “No! No, Dean, it’s _not_ okay! You’ve just told me that this isn’t what you want a few hours ago!”

Dean let go of Cas and let nimble fingers play around with the cuff of Cas’ shirt. He wasn’t looking at Cas, “I know that things can’t stay the same. And you gotta know that I want this too. That I’ve _been_ wanting it. You have no idea what your scent does to me, how much it affects me.”

Cas saw the green of his eyes through Dean’s lashes as he looked up at him. He felt like he’d been punched in the gut, but in a good way.

He lifted his arm from where he’d rested it on the bed and Dean’s hand slid from his wrist to holding his forearm loosely. Cas fitted his hand around Dean’s jaw, thumb resting on his cheekbone. Dean’s wide eyes looked nervous but Cas could smell the anticipation on him, as well as pure affection.

“And you’re okay with it?” Cas asked quietly. 

Dean nodded, his eyes flicking briefly to Cas’ lips.

“And you want… this?” he gestured between the two of them with a slight movement of his chin, and then locked eyes with Dean, “Because you have to be sure. I don’t want to take advantage of you because we’re… horny and alone or whatever.”

Dean rolled his eyes, the corner of his mouth turning up in an amused smirk before he huffed a small laugh, “I wasn’t just talking about sex, you stupid knot-head. But yeah, I’m sure. About the sex and everything else.”

Castiel had the decency to feel like a little bit of an idiot to make assumptions, but then he was too busy not passing out from excitement. Dean wanted him. And not just for sex. The scent of his arousal seemed to prove too much for Dean at last, because Cas could smell him getting slick. Dean just kept smirking.

“We don’t have to jump right into it,” Dean said as what seemed to be an afterthought. He sat up, giving Cas some distance, but he just crawled up on the bed too, coming to sit right in front of Dean, very little distance between them.

His hand came back to caress Dean’s jaw, the other one tilting his head up slightly by the chin, “What do you want?”

Dean looked down at Cas’ mouth or clavicle, he couldn’t be sure which, but he swallowed hard at the look. “To put it simply…” Dean’s eyes flitting up to Cas’ “You.”

“Me?” he leaned even further into his personal space, and at this point he wouldn’t be surprised if Dean was soaked right through his clothes with slick, that’s how good he smelled. But Cas was just as hard, so painfully hard. He took a breath through his mouth to calm down a little.

Dean gently nudged Cas’ elbows, making him lean in further, “All of you.”

The last inches of distance between them finally closed and it was the most fantastic thing Cas had ever felt. He felt all tingly and warm and so, _so_ godddamn horny. Before he knew it he’d pushed Dean until he laid down on his back, Cas lying on top of him, their legs entwined. 

Dean moved his thigh a little, creating friction against Cas’ groin and he moaned out into Dean’s mouth. 

It was all instinct that made him shove his hands under Dean’s shirt, needing to feel the hot skin of the omega. It was even softer than he’d expected and somehow the atypical-for-an-omega tight abs made him roll his hips harder against Dean’s thigh. He didn't know if he had to right to think it, but at that moment Dean was _his_.

Dean gasped into Cas’ mouth, a smile now on his lips. 

Castiel should have taken a moment to be proud of himself when he pulled back. He was already halfway gone, his eyes having glazed over with lust. Dean was just as bad off, his pheromones making the air thick and sweet. He kept Dean at an arms-length and shook his head briefly to focus.

“De-Dean, I have to know if you want this. You have to tell me, and you have to tell me _now_. Your scent- your… well, everything, it’s overpowering,” he could feel the beginning pearls of sweat spring out on his forehead.

With a smirk on his lips and fresh roll of arousal coming off him, he said, “Well, then, come and knot me, you big bad alpha.” A soft chuckle followed and he rubbed his muscular thigh against Cas’ groin again, making the alpha tip his head back with a soft groan of Dean’s name.

This was turning out to be better than any fantasy he’d ever mastered up during a rut. Those tended to be kind of out of bounds anyway.

But he grinned down at Dean in such a way that finally made the smirk disappear from his face and he bit his lip instead, his eyes never wavering from Cas’.

Cas leaned down to kiss Dean again, their tongues teasing each other. Instinct took over and made Cas grind harder into Dean and the omega moaned against Cas’ neck when their cocks lined up through their jeans.

His hands were back up Dean’s shirt, holding his waist as he moved on top of him and Dean was the one to slip a hand down Cas’ pants first. Castiel’s moaning seemed to urge him on and he quickly unzipped his jeans and pulled them, along with the alpha’s underwear, down to mid-thigh.

Dean was big for an omega, actually an inch taller than Castiel and was muscularly built, and Castiel hadn’t expected to find it hot when the omega flipped them. Cas made a noise that was somewhat of a mix between a groan and a surprised yelp.

Dean leaned up from where he was probably sucking hickeys onto Cas’ neck with a smirk, “Relax, alpha. I wanna make you feel good.”

And that was what Cas wanted to do to Dean, but he let the omega go on. Dean pushed Cas’ shirt up to reveal as much of the alpha’s body as possible and kissed and licked a trail down to his hard cock. 

Dean looked up through his lashes, eyes locked on Cas’ as he took it in his mouth. It was tentative at first. Castiel didn’t know how much experience Dean had with this sort of thing; if the soft licks were his way of testing it out or if they were tactical. 

It felt amazing, that was certain and Castiel arched off the bed when Dean suddenly swallowed him down. One of Dean’s hands was stretched out on his chest and the other was grabbing a hipbone as he continued to bob his head up and down.

It was starting to feel too good and Cas really wanted his hands on Dean so he grabbed Dean’s hair, gently tugging his head up and Dean looked up at him with lust-clouded eyes and a mix of saliva and precum running down his chin. It was the most alluring thing Cas had ever seen.

“Get up here, baby. I wanna fuck you. Do you want my cock in you?” he asked without really hearing himself. 

Dean swallowed, his Adam's apple bopping and he nodded, “Yeah, want your knot.” It was something between a whisper and a whimper, and it made Cas pull him down to press more kisses to his plump lips.

Cas flipped them then and they nearly fell off the bed, “Shit, Cas!” Dean yelped as he pulled on the sheets for balance, Castiel on top of him. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled distractedly and let Dean move them further onto the bed. Castiel was too busy exploring Dean’s smooth and freckled skin.

He didn’t want to be slowed down with spending too much time getting undressed but he simply _had_ to get Dean’s T-shirt off. His skin was silky soft and freckles dotted his shoulders and collarbone, and underneath the soft skin was hard muscle. Castiel really wanted to explore if Dean had freckles everywhere. With his tongue, preferably. 

But Dean’s keening moans made it clear that there was no time for that right then. It would have to be some other time.

That thought made Castiel smile and he pressed kisses to Dean’s lower stomach. The smell of Dean’s slick was getting to be too much and Castiel didn’t hesitate once his hand found the button of Dean’s jeans. He pulled them down below his knees and Dean kicked them and his underwear the rest of the way off.

Castiel wanted to suck Dean off too, maybe eat him out. He wanted to take his time. But somehow he found that he hadn’t any. 

Dean was naked before him, slick already spreading a large damp stain on the sheet below him, and his smell was downright intoxicating at this point. Castiel didn’t have a bunch of time to spare, but he wanted to do this right. 

He closed his eyes, taking a few breaths through his mouth to focus, but then Dean got impatient and started stroking Cas’ cock with a loose fist and all the self-control he’d just gathered went right out the window.

Castiel pulled on Dean’s ankle so the omega came to lie a little further down the bed, and then pulled his leg over his shoulder. Dean bent his other knee and Cas kissed his slick-covered inner thigh. 

“Cas-Cas, baby, fuck me! I want you cock in me. I want you to knot me,” Dean panted. Castiel bent down to nose at Dean’s cock, sucking it briefly before letting it go in favor of his slick hole.

Dean was a mess from the first lick and just about every thought in Cas’ head was being overpowered by _knot-mate-fuck-mate-knot_. But the taste of Dean’s slick and the smell of it all around him made it hard for him to let go. Eventually Dean had enough and he pushed Castiel’s shoulder with his foot, making the alpha sit back on his heels.

Cas looked questioningly at him, wiping the slick from his face with the back of his hand. Dean’s eyes were blown with lust and the omega actually downright growled as he sat up on his elbows, “I want you to fuck me, Cas. No more messing around!”

And who would Cas be to argue with that? He let out a strained breath of air at Dean’s words and then crawled up so they came face to face. He kissed him deeply before pulling back and resting his forehead on Dean’s. His cock was pressed against Dean’s hole, not quite entering yet. 

“How do you want this?” Castiel breathed.

Dean wiggled a little under him, bit his lip, “Uhm… Do you want me to present?” his confidence from before seemed to have somewhat diminished. 

“Not unless you want to,” he assured the omega.

“Okay, uh, then I think I wanna do it like this,” Dean looked down at their bodies, where they were pressed together, front to front. They were both messes of slick, sweat and precum. Castiel ran a hand through Dean’s sweaty strands of hair as a way of reassurance. Castiel would never want something Dean didn’t want.

Through the haze of arousal he took a moment to admire Dean’s beauty. His full lips, long lashes and high cheekbones. His skin was glowing with a sheen of sweat. Dean got impatient again and pressed his body down a little, pressing his hole harder against the head of Cas’ dick.

Castiel finally got with the program and he kissed Dean once before starting to press into him. Dean was plenty slick so he wasn’t hurting him and Castiel could detect nothing but pleasure on his scent and face. The sounds coming from the omega were enough to make Castiel move shallowly in and out of him.

Good thing they were home alone.

It wasn’t long before that wasn’t enough for Dean anymore, and he growled at Cas, wrapping his legs around him to pull him forward harder. 

It was hard to revel in both the noises and scent coming from Dean as well as the sensations Castiel felt, but he wouldn’t leave any of it out either. He’d never felt pleasure like this, and fair enough, he’d never slept with anyone before and a fake hole could probably never compare to the real thing, but he was sure that this, with Dean, was just _right_.

“Oh my god, alpha, oh my god, fuck! Cas, you feel so good,” Dean moaned underneath him, and Castiel needed him to moan _more_. He needed to not be able to fucking _talk_!

With a hand under both of Dean’s thighs he hoisted the omega’s legs forward to rest on Cas’ shoulders again, and the new angle made Dean a moaning and groaning mess. A spark of pleasure seared through Castiel at the look of his omega's face. If Dean was his omega, anyway. Castiel smiled, happy with the result of the new angle, and he leaned down to kiss Dean, “Fuck, you’re bendy,” he moaned mostly to himself, “You’re so good, Dean,” he reassured him, placing a gentle bite on the soft skin of the omega’s neck before leaning back a little again.

It didn’t last long with the new angle before all Dean could do was claw at Cas and moan his name to a point where he was getting hoarse. When Cas started feeling the beginnings of his ass tightening around his dick he felt warmth pool in his stomach too, his toes tingling with pleasure. Before letting either of them come he pulled gently on Dean’s hair to get eye contact, “Can I knot you? Dean, you have to let me know right now if I can knot you.”

Dean gasped, his fingers tightening around Cas’ biceps, “Yeah, baby, yeah please, want your knot.” His eyes were closed and his head tipped back and it wasn’t enough of a reply for Cas. He couldn’t take that as a yes, not if there was any chance Dean would regret it later, when the fog of arousal had left his senses.

He leaned in close to Dean, kissing him softly and slowing his rhythm, “Can I knot you?” he asked softly.

Dean stopped squeezing the alpha and met his eyes, his pupils wide with arousal, but they were serious, “Yes, Cas. You can knot me.”

And that was good enough for Cas so he picked it back up and it wasn’t a minute later that they were both coming, Dean letting a colorful array of expletives go while Cas groaned into the crook of his neck. He could feel his knot swell inside of the omega and he kept lying there, face pressed into his neck for a little bit.

A hand found its way into Cas sweat-damp hair, another on his hip and Dean tipped them so they were lying on their sides. It was a little awkward as there was no natural way for their legs to fall but they eventually got settled, and Cas ran a finger under Dean’s jaw to get the omega to look up at him.

Dean smiled and carded his hands through Cas’ hair.

They spent the time waiting for Cas’ knot to go down sharing soft kisses and caresses. They didn’t talk but there was no need to. Not yet, anyway.

It finally did go down enough for them to separate and Dean scooted away from Cas and sat up.

He looked over his shoulder at Cas, a soft smile on his face that made butterflies flap around in his stomach. Cas had to sit up next to Dean to pull him into another kiss. This was something he was allowed now. He smiled.

“You wanna take a shower with me?” Dean asked, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. The sheets were damp from slick and sweat and cum, and so were the two boys.

Castiel nodded and Dean went to stand up, but sat down promptly again. He turned to grin at Cas. “What’s wrong?” Cas asked. 

Dean bit his lip, still smiling, “You’re just that good.”

He got up then, leaving a blushing Cas to look after his naked form as he left his room to go into the hallway. Castiel’s legs were shaky as well when he went after Dean.

The shower served as more afterglow, their hands lazily mapping out each other’s bodies, soaping up each other’s hair. 

Dean still smelled good, but more content, as he moved with lethargy and kept sending Cas slow smiles.

Castiel felt more content now too, but he wasn’t sure what was to come now. What it had meant. Dean had told him that Cas smelled like mate to him too, and he’d let him knot him. But did that mean that they were… together? That Dean was his and he was Dean’s? Well, he'd always been Dean's.

Dean put on a load of laundry with the soiled sheets and quickly put new bedding on his bed, and then the pair curled up to each other and Dean turned on the TV, nuzzling further into Cas after having found a film on Netflix.

Castel decided that they had plenty of time to talk about this and to figure it out. It surely didn’t feel like just a fuck for tension-relief. He fell asleep wrapped around Dean, the scent of home and contentment cocooning him.


	4. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is clueless when it comes to dating. Dean's mother isn't clueless at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kind of pointless but I needed to do it. I wrote some smut into it, just so it wouldn't be a complete waste of time..

Castiel woke up when Dean sat up. He rubbed the heel of his hand into the eye while sitting up next to him.

“G’morning,” he mumbled and Dean scooted closer to him.

“’Morning, alpha,” he smiled and scented under Cas’ jaw.

Cas smiled at the name and affection, and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. His hand slipped to the other boy’s neck when he reached up to kiss him.

It was lazy and morning breathy, but it was nice at the same time; it was everything Castiel had wanted from Dean. He’d started purring and Castiel smiled.

The omega leaned back though, the purring stopping as soon as it had begun, and with his hand he cupped Cas’ jaw, “I’m pretty sure my parents will be here in like 20 minutes.”

Cas leaned into Dean’s touch. If he could purr, he would’ve. 

“Cas, baby, you listening?” Dean tilted Cas’ head up to look at him and Cas nodded, an eyebrow lifted in attention. “We need to get dressed,” Dean said and stroked a thumb over Cas’ cheekbone before getting off the bed and walking to his dresser, “Do you wanna borrow some clothes?”

Castiel looked at the heap of his clothes on the floor. They would be fine; he’d only worn them to school the day before. But what if Dean’s clothes smelled like _Dean_? Who in their right mind would pass that up? Certainly not Cas.

He got up and walked over to Dean, who handed him a pair of boxer briefs, before pulling on another pair himself.

“Thanks,” Cas said when he was handed a T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants and socks, and Dean just waved him off, sitting back down on his bed to pull on his own socks.

“Cas?”

He looked up from where he was pulling on the pants, “Hm?”

Dean was looking down at his hands in his lap, “Last night was great, really, but… I’m gonna tell my parents we slept in separate rooms, okay?” he looked up then to gauge Cas’ reaction.

Cas pulled the T-shirt over his head and stole a zip-up hoodie that had been around the back of Dean’s desk chair, pulling it around himself, “Uhm, yeah, sure,” he sat down next to Dean, putting a hand down in his lap to grab one of Dean’s, “Dean, what is going to happen now? With us?”

Dean clutched his hand between both of his and looked Cas square in the eye, “I meant what I said, Cas. _I want you_. It doesn’t have anything to do with that, it’s just… They’re all alphas, you know?” he referred to his family, squinting slightly as he explained, “They’re protective,” then he shrugged, “I mean, you have omega family, you know how it is.”

Castiel nodded. There wasn’t a lot he wouldn’t do for Gabriel and his dad. But Dean’s family knew Cas and they knew him well. Castiel was practically part of the family, in the same way that Dean almost was of his. But then again, if Gabriel started dating Sam, an alpha he knew and trusted, he’d probably feel protective anyway.

“I get it,” Castiel told Dean, “We’ll tell them when the time is right.”

Dean smiled gratefully and then they heard the front door open downstairs. 

\-------

 

“Hey guys, how was grandma and grandpa?” Dean asked as he walked into the hallway, where his family was taking off coats and boots.

“Good morning sweetie. They were good, they send their love,” Mary told him and then nudged her oldest son towards the kitchen, “Did you eat breakfast ye- Cas!” she nearly bumped into him where he was standing in the doorway from the hallway to the living room.

“Good morning Mary,” he smiled. He hoped it wasn’t too obvious what had went on the night before. Even if Cas was in a full outfit of Dean’s – and one of Sam’s scarves due to hickeys.

Everyone but John went into the kitchen. Mary had promised Sam waffles as his second breakfast and Castiel and Dean hadn’t eaten yet.

“Did you spend the night?” Mary asked Cas. 

He nodded through Dean’s reply: “He stayed in the guest room.”

Mary huffed a laugh at Dean’s reply, but looked sort of suspicious, “Well, it’s perfectly fine that Cas spends the night. He’s been doing that for years.”

Dean ducked his head briefly, “Well, I didn’t know if the rules had changed, since… well.” He gestured to nothing.

Mary kept giving her son a suspicious look. Castiel tried to will himself to become invisible so he didn’t risk getting dragged into it.

“No. You’re old enough that I trust you can make your own decisions,” she pulled out a bowl for the waffle batter and turned around to look for ingredients in the cupboard, “Though I am glad to hear you slept in separate rooms.”

Dean gave Cas a look that seemed to convey ‘I told you so’ and ‘parents, am I right?’ Castiel looked back at Dean with wide eyes. 

“So what did you guys do? You didn’t watch the new Batman movie without me, did you?” Sam asked from a stool at the kitchen island.

“No… We actually just… Did homework,” Dean said, no emotion traceable in his voice. Mary squinted at him. Castiel was sure she saw right through her son. He decided he probably needed to head home.

Dean was walking Cas to the door and Sam came running after them, “Hey Cas? When are you coming over again? So we can watch the movie?”

While shrugging on his jacket he smiled at the recently-presented alpha, “Soon. Whenever you guys have time.”

Dean walked into Cas’ personal space, giving off heat and he grinned, “I always have time for you.”

He licked his lips and Castiel followed the movement with his eyes, really wanting that tongue in his mouth.

“Yeah, me too!” Sam promised. 

Dean turned back to him, an eyebrow raised, “Get out of here, Shortround.”

Sam crossed his arms in front of his chest, “Why? So you guys can make out?” he mocked. Cas and Dean were hardly strangers to this kind of teasing, especially since Dean stopped taking blockers.

Dean pushed his brother, “No. I have to talk to him about something. Fuck off.”

Sam looked disappointed and Cas didn’t doubt that Dean was going to get in trouble when Sam inevitably told Mary. “Jerk,” Sam muttered under his breath as he walked away.

“Bitch!” Dean yelled after him.

“ _Dean_!” Mary yelled from the kitchen where she’d heard him.

Dean yelled a sorry, while rolling his eyes where only Cas could see. He snickered.

“So? You have to talk to me?” Cas asked. Maybe some clarification? Were they boyfriends now?

Dean grinned and pressed his body towards Cas, taking the alpha by surprise. He took a step back, only to bump into the door.

“Oh please, Cas,” he grinned and his lips closed in on Cas’.

It was deep and fast and left Castiel confused, dizzy and slightly turned on, but by the time he really came to his senses he was already on the front porch, the door closed after him. He smiled all the way home.

\-----

 

“And where have you been all night?” Gabriel asked the instance Cas was in the kitchen where his family was eating breakfast.

Castiel’s eyes flickered to his parents. He’d texted them last night to let them know his whereabouts. “I slept over at Dean’s. Why are you asking?”

“Did you lose your V-card?” both his siblings giggled.

“Hey! Settle down,” Chuck told his two youngest and Cas glared at them as he walked past.

He got a bowl from the cupboard and sat down next to his mother before pouring Lucky Charms and milk into it. It wasn’t quite Mary’s waffles, but it would have to do.

There was a bit of silence before Anna leaned in over the table, to whisper loudly to Cas, “So did you?!”

Castiel looked confused for a second, then realized they were still on that topic, “ _No_!”

“Oh, were there cookie crumbs on his floor?” Gabriel mocked and Cas threw his spoon at him. His mom and dad decided to ignore it, not caffeinated enough for their children’s antics.

He went upstairs after finishing breakfast, intending to finish his homework since he hadn’t actually really done any at Dean’s the night before.

It was just as hard to focus this time. Dean’s scent was in the borrowed clothes and the events from the night were running through his mind. It wasn’t long before he was hard and his hand was down the borrowed pants.

His thoughts were just pictures of Dean, his golden skin, freckles, his face when he came and the noises he hadn’t been able to keep in – that he hadn’t even tried to keep in, and it was with that and a muffled groan behind his bitten lip that he spilled over his hand, still inside the underwear. 

After quickly wiping his hand on a tissue he pulled his phone out to text Dean.

Sent: [I came on your underwear. Sorry]

Received: [nd i wasnt even there 2 c it :’( ]

Cas smiled to himself and bit his lip. This was a nice change to their usual texting.

Sent: [I was thinking about you ;) ]

Received: [good. Btw my mom knows, gave me an hour-long sex talk. Again.]

Despite himself, Cas felt a blush rising in his cheeks. They were not as subtle as they thought. Cas was even wearing Dean’s clothes. Was he an idiot or something? He took them off, the underwear had to be washed anyway, and he put on some of his own.

Dean texted him again, asking if he needed a ride to the extra Saturday practice later in the afternoon. One that Cas had completely forgotten about. Highly unlike him – though he supposed he had had a lot on his mind in the last month or so.

\------

 

He was sitting on the bench on the sideline, tying his cleats. He kept messing up though, because Dean was goofing off with Garth on the field, dressed in the uniform. Cas couldn’t keep his eyes from trailing up Dean’s legs, as the omega was turned with his back facing him. The tights accentuated his bowed legs and his pert ass.

“So did you get over Dean by getting under someone else?” Benny was sitting next to him.

“Huh?” Cas turned to him. He’d finally finished tying his stupid cleats.

Benny grinned and pointed to Cas’ neck, “Looks like she tried to swallow you. Or he, whatever.”

Castiel felt the heat of a blush crawling up his cheeks and looked down, purposefully not looking to Dean, afraid it would give him away. He’d forgotten about those.

“Hey, so I’m just giving my two cents here. Dean’s always been one of the hottest guys in school and with the whole omega thing being out… You know, there are a lot of people wanting to get in there,” Benny told Cas. Both of them were looking at Dean then.

“What’s your point?” Castiel asked.

“Well, are you gonna do something about it? There are other alphas at school, and on our team, who wanna ask him out. So you should get on it,” Benny lifted an eyebrow, a sort of gesture towards Dean, “Unless you’re over it,” he smirked, knowing Cas wasn’t.

Cas didn’t know what to say. He and Dean still hadn’t discussed what the new boundaries were. Was he allowed to tell Benny that Dean was already his – and was he even? He just hummed as reply.

Bobby blew his whistle and everyone huddled around him to hear what gameplay they were practicing today.

\-----

 

Dean was sweaty and still out of breath when he slung his arm around Cas’ shoulders as they headed for the locker room. He was looking over his shoulder at Viktor, laughing as some of the guys were joking around.

Cas just smiled up at him. Like a lovesick fool. Which he was.

He should have known better than to grab the locker next to Dean as they got undressed, but at least Dean had taken suppressants, like he did before every practice.

“So Dean, you still not looking to date?” Garth asked, shoving his sweaty uniform into his bag.

Other members turned to hear his answer and Castiel stared into his locker, tips of his ears tinged pink.

“Well, it’s not like I was ever opposed to it. And it’s not like I have to go _looking_ ,” he grinned. He slipped his sweatpants up his legs. No one really showered at school when they had weekend practices.

Benny knitted his eyebrows, “Getting a little full of yourself there, aren’t you?” he smiled teasingly.

Dean rolled his eyes, “Not really what I was getting at, bro.”

“What then? You’re already seeing someone? And you didn’t even tell us?” Viktor clasped his chest dramatically.

“Aw, come on!” Ash said. He was buck-naked and looked mildly amused, eyes flitting from Dean to Cas, “You guys haven’t noticed? Dean didn’t even yell at Cas _once_ today! The tension has been resolved,” he grinned proudly, holding out his hands to indicate that it was obvious.

Castiel kept looking into his locker, pretending he hadn’t been following the conversation. He was positive all his blood was currently in his head, spreading a blush over his entire face.

He could feel Dean shift towards him, and the omega grinned at his antics.

“What?!” Viktor burst.

Dean chuckled, “What?”

Cas finally turned around to face his teammates, who were all looking at he and Dean.

“Wait, so who are we supposed to hear the details from?” Benny grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. Castiel rolled his eyes in tact with Dean.

“What, you wanna know how big his dick is? You’ve all seen it,” Dean gestured towards the showers and cocked an eyebrow. Castiel didn't think he could blush further, but there he went, blushing further.

Ash leaned on his elbow against a locker, “Did you let him knot you?”

Dean licked his lips and looked at Cas. Cas wasn’t sure what he was looking for so he shrugged. Dean worried his lower lip with his teeth before turning back to the others, “Not that it’s any of your business,” he bent down to gather his stuff and pack it away, “But, yeah.”

The locker room erupted in hollers and cheers and Inias clapped Cas on the back. Benny went to high-five him but Dean glared at him so Cas left him hanging.

\-----

 

Despite every self-preserving cell in his body being against it, Castiel told Dean about the dinner invitation from his mom. So now they were all seated around the dinner table, Gabriel snickering and Anna trying to flirt with Dean, like she always did, despite being five years his junior.

Dean was being as lovely as ever, paying what looked like genuine interest to Cas’ father as he talked about his latest book in the series.

“So wait a minute, the oldest brother is rescued from hell by an angel and then he… starts dating said angel?” Dean had put his silverware next to his plate and was staring at Chuck.

Cas’ dad’s mouth hung open and he squinted slightly at Dean, “Uhhhh, no?”

Dean leaned back in his chair and picked his fork and knife back up, “oh. I just thought- you know, with all the staring and giving up everything for each other…”

His dad closed his mouth, looking completely consumed with self-doubt and stared at his potatoes like he would find the answers to two fictional characters’ relationship within them.

“Hey Dean,” Anna rested her chin in her hand and Dean looked to her, “How come you lied about being an omega?”

Of course she had to ask. It was a wonder she hadn’t before. Castiel’s toes crawled and he hurried to say, “Anna! What kind of question is that?!”

“Cas, it’s fine, relax,” Dean said without looking away from Anna, though his hand rested briefly on his forearm, leaving a hand mark of warmth that was enough to calm Cas down.

“Honestly, I’m not sure why I did it. It was stupid and if I could go back I probably wouldn’t have done it. But I was, like, a football guy, you know? I didn’t want to accept being an omega,” Dean told Cas’ family truthfully. Cas stared at him with his mouth open. He was so brave. And hot. Christ, if he could _please_ just not pop a boner during a family dinner.

Dean turned to him and smiled secretively, probably knowing what Cas was thinking, “Will you relax?” he asked quietly and Cas blushed slightly, as Dean’s hand came to rest on his thigh. Idiot omega, that was the opposite of relaxing, Castiel thought with fondness.

“But there’s nothing wrong with being an omega, right?” Gabriel asked.

“’Course not, kiddo,” Dean smiled at him, “I mean, it’s an unfair world out there for sure, but nope, nothing wrong with being an omega. You know, I’m pretty convinced we’re the stronger secondary sex anyway,” he winked at the younger omega.

Cas entwined his hands with Dean’s, still on his thigh.

“Hey, do you think that if you had never pretended to be a beta, that you and Cas would have been together since Cas presented?” Anna asked. Cas caught his mother looking at him and Dean with interest and curiosity.

Dean huffed a laugh, “Sure. We’d have broken up too, we were self-absorbed idiots back then – I mean more so than we are now,” he turned to look at Cas with a playful smile and a squeeze to his thigh, “Especially you.”

“Well, looks like the roles have reversed,” Cas shot back, grinning at him and stroking the omega’s soft knuckles with a thumb.

Dean grinned back, “I’m not a big enough of an idiot for you to not want to go out with me.”

Cas huffed a laugh but then froze, “Wha- we’re _going out_?” And by the way, so not the time and place to react that way, as Gabriel spit out his drink over Anna’s plate, who in turn squealed. 

Chuck gave Cas a somewhat disappointed look. He didn’t dare turn to look at his mother.

Dean frowned and his eyes flashed with something of a mix between anger and hurt, “You’re kidding? I kissed you in the middle of the cafeteria just yesterday.”

“Perhaps you two would like to be excused from the table?” his mom suggested, lifesaver that she was.

“Yeah, thanks Naomi. Dinner was wonderful,” Dean said and scooted his chair back, standing up. 

Cas just kind of stared after him as he turned to leave the dining room and Cas quickly got up to go after him, “Yeah, thanks for dinner, mom,” slipping out between his lips automatically.

 

“What the hell, Cas?” Dean said the minute Cas had shut the door to his room after them. Dean turned around to look at him, hands on his hips.

“I’m sorry! You know it’s not because it’s not what I want, Dean. I just- we never discussed being official, I just didn’t _know_. Not for sure,” Castiel walked up to Dean and put his hands on his biceps to make the omega relax.

Dean took at step back, making Cas let go and started gesturing, while he kept glaring, “What the fuck do you mean we didn’t discuss it?! I told you I _want_ you, and not just superficially, Cas. I literally said I didn’t just want it for the sex, and I let you _knot me_! How fucking dense can you be?!” It was clear that he was trying to refrain from yelling, and he didn’t fully succeed. 

It didn’t really matter anyway, since Anna and Gabriel was probably right outside the door at that point.

The scent of the omega’s distress made Cas’ heart rate pick up. He had to fix this _now_.

“Baby, I’m sorry,” he hadn’t meant for the pet name to slip out, but Dean didn’t seem to react, “I’m an idiot, but I just didn’t know. Dating isn’t – you know, I’ve never dated anyone before, and you’re used to dating and you’re the hottest guy in school…” he kind of trailed off, not sure where he was going. He was such a goddamn newbie at this. He should have dated before, just so he would have been ready for this.

The beginnings of a smirk graced Dean’ lip, “If I’m the hottest guy in school, then what are you?”

Castiel couldn’t not gape. Was it that easy? He’d just rambled and then called Dean hot and now they were okay? What?

Dean stepped towards him, the scent of distress dissolving and a soft smile donning his features, “Cas, I want you to be mine.”

Castiel gulped, still trying to catch up, “I am.”

Dean stepped forwards, hands cupping Cas’ face as he pressed a surging kiss to his mouth. A groan escaped Cas’ throat and it only urged Dean on, as his hands started trailing elsewhere.

The air was thick with pheromones and they quickly found their way to the bed. Cas sincerely hoped his siblings weren’t righgt outside his door. They would have been able to smell them. Especially when Dean started leaking slick, Cas groaning as the scent hit him. His insides felt like jelly.

Dean tried to stuff his hand down Cas’ jeans, but found that they were too tight and quickly made work of getting them off. Then he rubbed his hand against his erection where it tented his boxers and Cas tried to refrain from humping the air but didn’t succeed.

“Fucking perfect alpha,” Dean whimpered as he pulled his boxers down, Cas’ cock springing free and slapping against his lower stomach.

Cas really wanted to fuck him, but he knew it’d be too risky when his whole family was home.

He let Dean mouth at his dick, and he bit his lip and eventually his fist to keep quiet when Dean finally swallowed him down.

There was something about seeing his omega with his cock in his mouth that made Cas’ insides melt, and there was a surge of pride and possession as Dean’s lips stretched around his head again.

Dean gave wonderful head, but his tongue, combined with the looks he’d sent him through his eyelashes and the guttural groans that vibrated against his dick, all mixed with the rapidly stronger scent of slick in the air sent Cas over the edge before he wanted to. 

He had enough of a mind to pull out of Dean’s mouth, to avoid knotting his mouth.

His load ended up mostly on himself and Dean leaned forward to lick his stomach clean, a purr rumbling from his chest and Cas’ eyes rolled back into his head for a second.

Then the omega ran a curious finger over Cas’ swollen knot, and he winced.

“Sorry,” Dean grinned and looks up at him through his eyelashes, almost seeming _shy_ , “Did you want to knot my mouth?”

Cas sat up, “No. But I wanna eat you out.” Dean blushed but smirked at the same time.

They got rearranged so Dean was lying on his stomach and Cas was kneeling between his legs. He spread them apart, admiring the wetness that had spread down his thighs. 

He didn’t hesitate to spread his asscheeks to get his tongue in there, and Dean let out the hottest sound he’d ever heard. A low, long moan, muffled by the pillow between his teeth. Cas wanted to hear it again.

In tact with the delicious sounds coming from Dean, Cas got more and more enthusiastic and eventually Dean ended up with his ass in the air, as Cas jacked him off, while lapping at and prodding his tongue at his wet hole. He was wet enough that slick was dripping onto the sheet below him, and Cas literally felt dizzy. 

A thumb at his slit and his tongue in his ass had Dean coming, another muffled groan into the pillow and a full-bodied shake. 

He leaned forward, not caring that he landed in his own cum and slick and Cas covered his back with his front, gently nibbling at his neck.

Dean smiled lazily, mumbling something about being in love and soon both were asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's up with Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST of all I want to thank [Fangirlingtodeath513](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513) for beta'ing this! Maybe from now on this won't be all trash. (Plot-wise, it will, don't worry we're all destiel trash here, amiright).
> 
> Secondly, I handed in my exam today so now I can finally focus on what's important (destiel obv).

Castiel absentmindedly rubbed at the mark on his neck that still hadn’t faded completely and stared at the clock above the door. They had an away game and the team had to be at the bus half an hour before class let out or they’d be left behind. But Mr. Adler was, as always, being a bitch about it, and it wouldn’t be the first time Cas would have to sprint for the bus because Adler wouldn’t let him go five minutes before he was supposed to.

At least he’d thought ahead and brought his sports bag to class.

A knock on the door interrupted Mr. Adler’s monologue on… Frankly, Cas had no idea. And he was supposed to be an intellectual.

“Yes?” Mr. Adler said, eyebrows raised in annoyance.

Dean stuck his head around the open door, “Hey, sorry to disturb your class but we need Novak for the game.” He was smiling sickly sweet at Adler and fluttering his eyelashes.

Cas was smiling sickly sweet at Dean and he hurriedly packed up his stuff and got out of there.

“You’re welcome, nerd,” Dean winked at him and pushed his head down as they walked down the hallway. He tried to get out of the way when Cas went to shove him, shoulder to shoulder, but wasn’t fast enough.

“I can’t believe I have a teacher that warrants you coming to get me on a rescue mission,” Cas rolled his eyes, as they reached his locker.

Dean just shrugged. He seemed down, so Cas asked if he was okay.

“Yeah, just tired. I dunno, I’ve been tired all week,” Dean leaned against the locker next to Cas’.

Castiel carded a hand through the omega’s hair and reveled in how he leaned into it, a low purring rumbling from his chest. They stood close enough that Cas could feel Dean’s breath on his face, at least until he’d leaned in to close the distance.

His hands were on Dean’s face, keeping him close during the surging kiss, and Dean’s hands came to clasp onto his hips, pulling on the rest of his body until the omega was pressed against the lockers.

Cas felt his dick twitch as it started to harden in his pants and he probably should be pulling away, but he pressed harder against Dean and where he too was hard, instead. A whine caught in the omega’s throat and Cas could smell his arousal mixing with his own.

They should really stop before Dean started leaking slick.

And then that was too late, which of course made Cas press harder against Dean, one hand moving to his waist, under his shirt. Dean bit down gently on Cas’ lower lip and the alpha groaned before pulling Dean’s head to the side, allowing him a great expanse of the skin of his neck, with he latched onto with teeth and tongue, being careful to not bite hard enough to break the skin.

“Alright fellas!” someone yelled from next to them and Dean pushed Cas away at the hips. Viktor was there, looking mildly amused, but also slightly disgusted, “Break it up, you can fuck each other silly after the game.”

Dean looked down, sheepish, “Sorry.” Then he grabbed Cas’ hand, and Cas had to refrain from giggling at the omega’s awkward waddle, as he was still wet with slick.

\------

 

“Are you alright?” Cas asked Dean. He was looking pale and his face was shining with a sickly sheen of sweat.

Dean swallowed and rubbed a hand across his eyes, “Kinda nauseous.” He mumbled.

Cas squinted in worry and ran a hand through his hair, “Weird, you’ve never been car sick before, have you?”

He shook his head before leaning it against the seat in front of him, quietly thudding his forehead against it. When Ash, who was sitting in that seat, wouldn’t stop moving around Dean leaned back again, looking up at the ceiling.

“Are you going to be sick?” Cas asked when Dean’s complexion seemed to take on a green tinge, his freckles posing a strange kind of contrast.

His mouth stayed closed and he swallowed again before nodding.

Cas frowned. He had to take care of his sick mate. Or boyfriend. They weren’t mates. Cas needed to remember that, even though he at this point only felt complete around Dean.

“Does anyone have a plastic bag or something? Dean’s gonna be sick!” Cas yelled to the rest of the teammates, on his knees on the seat to look at them.

Garth was quick to hand him one and Castiel quickly passed it on to Dean who took it with shaking hands and promptly emptied his stomach’s contents into it.

“EW!” someone yelled and Castiel glared viciously at them. Dean paid them no notice; he just kept his head over the bag.

“Alright, we’re gonna take a break at the next gas station. 15 minutes and then you have to be back here!” Bobby yelled at them and it was just a few minutes later that the bus pulled into a convenience store/gas station.

Castiel took the bag from Dean who was still looking sickly, “You want to go outside?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna find a restroom,” Dean told him and got up, nudging Cas to get a move on. His legs were shaking.

Cas did start walking, “Do you need me to come with you?” he asked without even thinking about it. Boyfriends or not – that’s weird.

Dean also just sent him a look and went off towards the restrooms, seemingly walking at a slow pace, a hand on his stomach.

Cas frowned after him, worry gnawing at his insides. “Just nausea,” he mumbled to himself and then Viktor shoved him towards the convenience store. He disposed of the bag of vomit before entering though.

“Dean doing okay?” Benny asked when he met him in front of the fridge of Pepsi products.

Cas shrugged, “I don’t know what happened,” he reached for a Mountain Dew for himself and a ginger ale to settle Dean’s stomach without even thinking about it. He figured Dean probably didn’t have much of an appetite but picked out a bag of Funyuns as well.

He got back in the bus with a few minutes to spare and Dean was nowhere to be seen yet. Viktor walked past him to his own seat but not before holding out a Gatorade for Cas, “Will you give this to Dean?” he requested, like that was normal behavior.

“Uh, sure,” Cas promised and took the bottle, setting it in the pocket on the back of the seat in front of Dean’s.

At Cas’ questioning look Viktor just shrugged and went back to his seat.

Most of the team was back in the bus, a few guys still loitering around it, and there were three minutes left before Bobby had threatened that people would be left there. Dean was still nowhere to be seen.

Cas tried to listen to Ash’s story, but was too focused on looking out the window. Two minutes left.

“And then Charlie said ‘life’s too short to not LAN’,” Ash clutched his stomach with laughter. Cas looked confused at him. So did Garth.

Ash shrugged, “Dean thought it was funny.”

Cas looked out the window again. With one minute to spare he saw Dean leave the restroom, the door with the big Ω slamming shut as he hurried to the convenience store.

Through the windows of the bus and store Cas saw him pick something up from a shelf, stare at it and then pick another one up of the same thing. Then the omega paid and folded the plastic bag around his purchase before rushing off to the bus.

“Are you doing better?” Castiel asked while getting out of his seat to let Dean slide into the one near the window.

“Yeah, I think so. It got to the point where I was just throwing up bile,” he winced in disgust, then raised his voice, “Does anyone have gum?”

Ash threw a pack at him, which Dean caught. Cas didn’t know why he had a knot in his stomach at that. He also didn’t know why he hadn’t thought to buy Dean gum. Of course he’d wanted gum after being sick! Stupid alpha, he ran a hand through his hair.

Dean opened his bag on the floor and quickly slid whatever he’d bought, still wrapped in the plastic bag, into it before zipping it back up.

“Is something wrong?” Dean asked Cas, two pieces of gum in his mouth. 

He moved to give Ash the pack back but he waved him off, “Keep it.” Dean shrugged.

“No, I’m good. I got you a ginger ale. For your stomach,” he ruffled through his bag before procuring the drink and snack, “I don’t know if you’re hungry?”

Dean quickly opened the bag and stuffed a handful into his mouth, “Ravenous!”

“Yo, Dean! If you’re starving you can have my sandwich,” Benny yelled from a few seats away, “I bought two, since I figured you’d be hungry after puking your guts out.”

Dean looked at him in surprise. So did most of the other teammates, Cas included. The big alpha shrugged, “What?”

“Uh, thanks.” Dean said and took the sandwich that was extended to him. Cas felt stupid for not thinking of that too.

He saw as Dean unwrapped the sandwich and lifted the top bun off to put in a handful of Funyuns before collecting it again and taking a bite.

“Mmmh,” Dean groaned around the bite, and it shouldn’t have been hot, the way his cheeks were bulging, and there was a little bit of mustard on one corner of his mouth, but it was.

“Too bad it doesn’t have pickles,” Dean said, eyes on the sandwich as he went in for another bite. Cas averted his eyes.

“Okay, team, we’re gonna be there soon. I hope ya’ll are ready to kick some ass!” Coach Bobby told them and the team hollered.

The coach came over to Dean and Cas, and leveled Dean with a look that would take no bullshit, “You okay to play, boy?”

Dean swallowed a bite and nodded, “Yeah, I’m fine now.”

\------

 

The school they were playing let them change in the locker room after their team had changed.

Dean got changed quickly and, for some reason Cas couldn’t guess, took his whole bag into a bathroom booth afterwards. Maybe it was an omega-thing. He couldn’t be sure.

He had paled again when he came out a few minutes later and Cas could sense the distress on him, his blockers not having taken effect quite yet, “What’s wrong?” he pulled him to him, wrapping his arms around the omega.

He smiled faintly, “’M fine,” he rubbed a nose along the underside of his jaw, his breath ghosting over the hickey still there, before pulling him in for a short kiss, “I love you.”

Cas heart skipped a beat and a great smile broke out on his features, “I love you too,” he nuzzled against the side of Dean’s face.

“And here I thought Dean was the one who’d sworn on ‘no chick-flick moments’,” Benny chuckled.

Dean pulled back but kept one of Cas’ hands in his, “Yeah-yeah. Let’s go kick some ass, then!” he pumped his other fist in the air and the whole team hollered and started for the field.

\-------

 

The warm-up was fine. Dean was on blockers and Cas was in the zone. He grinned and growled as he passed the ball to Garth. This was going to be a good game, he could feel it.

Then the judge whistled and everyone got in position. He was almost buzzing with anticipation and he could feel his teammates doing the same around him.

Inias winked at him and then the ball was in play.

Everyone was playing great and the game seemed to be running smoothly, but then he noticed. Dean was playing for shit.

Not only was he shying away from the ball, but he wasn’t doing his job as defense, downright avoiding tackling the other players.

It wasn’t long before he was benched for the game. And when he was, he just seemed to be relieved.

Castiel tried to catch his eyes, but Dean kept looking at the ground, eyebrows pinched in what seemed to be deep thought. Maybe he was feeling sick again. He was clutching his stomach with his hand.

It was difficult but Cas managed to get his head back in the game, and it was with whoops and hollers that the team got back on the bus when it became time to leave.

When they got on the highway Bobby stood up and got everyone to be silent so he could run them through the game and give them information about the next one.

“Helluva game, team. You can be proud of yourself.” He started and broke off for the cheers.

“The next game is against the Hellhounds, and I expect you guys to kick some ass then, too!”

There was more cheering but then the beta coach motioned for them to settle down. His face took on a more serious look, if that was even possible. Cas had seen him smile probably once.

“Now I have some shitty news. I talked to their coach, Crowley, and they don’t want to play against an omega, Dean,” he was looking right at him. Dean raised his eyebrows.

“That is bullshit!” Viktor yelled.

“Yes, it is,” Bobby agreed. Cas took Dean’s hand but he felt like his blood was boiling. Dean was a great player and he was important to the team. He played as well as any alpha, if not better than most of them.

“We have two options. Either we say screw ‘em and don’t play, but that’s gonna count as their win and it’ll give us a lower overall score for the season. _Or_ Dean, you sit this one out,” he looked at his faux-nephew with regret in his eyes.

The whole team erupted in protests. Most of them agreed that ‘fuck those sexist douchebags, Dean is part of the team’ but there were those few who thought Dean should just stay home. Cas growled at Gordon before he could even think to refrain.

“Relax, baby,” Dean mumbled and squeezed his hand. Then he turned to Bobby and much to Cas’ horror said: “It’s fine, I’ll sit it out.”

Cas’ head whipped around to look at him, “What?! Dean, no! You can’t!”

He was sure Dean could smell the frustration on him because he frowned, “It’s not up to you.”

“No, I know that! I’m just saying if you give in, they’ll win! You know, it just makes everything worse!” Cas gestured wildly.

“Sorry, brotha, but Cas is right,” Benny jumped in. 

Dean crossed his arms over his chest, “I don’t give a _fuck_! I’m sitting it out! Just leave it!” he said, suddenly furious. Cas leaned back a little, and Benny sat back down in his seat, mouthing ‘oh shit’ at Viktor.

“You don’t have to decide tonight, boy. Just let me know within the week, alright?” Bobby told him and then went back to his seat.

Discussions picked up around them, mostly everyone talking about the dilemma in front of them.

Dean huffed and scowled out of the window. Cas could see his reflection and then made eye contact with Dean in it.

He shifted closer so his side was pressed against Dean’s, “I’m sorry, baby. It’s just upsetting that we have to buy into this sexism, you know?”

Dean turned to him and nodded, “Yeah, I do. It’s just… I might quit the team, anyway.”

What the fuck! Now he had finally made it and then he was just going to quit?! Anger bubbled in Cas anew and he took a deep breath through his nose. He only picked up the other alphas as Dean’s blockers still hadn’t worn off.

“WHAT?” he pretty much yelled anyway. Not loud enough for people to really care and conversations kept buzzing around them.

Dean’s eye flitted around, never meeting Cas’, “It’s just- something happened, I don’t think I can play anymore.”

“What _happened_?!” He said in the same tone as before, and Dean winced.

“Please don’t yell at me,” he said with a quiver and Cas frowned. What was going on? He had just been angry – just as angry as Cas, and now he was tearing up?

With the omega obviously upset his resolve crumbled quickly and he wrapped an arm around his shoulder to pull him even closer, “I’m sorry, baby. I’m not mad at _you_ , I’m mad at those assholes from the Hellhounds, at Crowley.”

Dean nodded against Cas’ chest, his hair tickling the alpha’s chin and he heard a quiet sniffle coming from him. He ran a soothing hand down his back. When a soft purr started from the omega’s chest, he kept rubbing it.

He didn’t notice when it happened, but somewhere along the way Dean had fallen asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of omega pregnancy, like what it does to the omega and the alphas close to it is inspired from the series [I'm NOT Your Boyfriend!](http://archiveofourown.org/series/399529) by [Nachsie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie).


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what's up with Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Fangirlingtodeath513](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513) for beta'ing the shit out of this <3
> 
> I really felt like I had a breakthrough with this story as I was writing chapter 7 and 8, but now I'm back to "what the hell am I trying to do here?" so yeah... Stay tuned. lol

No one brought up the Hellhound issue again. Not Dean or Cas, or anyone else from the team.

Maybe because Dean got mad every time someone even tried to.

The consensus seemed to be that Dean would go to the game against the Hellhounds, but would stay on the sidelines instead of playing. Cas didn’t know if he was still planning on quitting the team, but at least he was showing up to practice.

He seemed distant and he spent most breaks with Charlie now. Castiel hadn’t hung out with him since the game, because he kept claiming to be busy.

It was on Wednesday that Cas came walking through the door with Inias, discussing the latest English assignment to see Dean just as he exited coach Bobby’s office.

Some of the other guys were there already, in various stages of undress, and Dean just glanced briefly at them as he walked right past without a word, leaving a confused flock of alphas and betas looking after him.

“What the hell?” Benny asked, scratching the back of his head.

Everyone turned to look at Cas, who certainly had a bad feeling about it all but could only shrug.

Bobby came out of his office then and Viktor piped up to ask what happened with Dean.

The coach walked over, “The damn boy didn’t even tell ya? Not even you, Novak?” he asked, and Cas shook his head. Bobby sighed, “He quit the team.”

“WHAT?!” a few team members chorused but Cas was already out of the locker room, running for the parking lot in search of Dean.

 

He found him in his car, sitting behind the wheel but seemingly not making any move to actually go.

Cas walked up to it and knocked on the window to see Dean whipping his head around in surprise. Then he opened the door and Castiel kneeled down to come face to face with him. His heart clenched when he saw the tear tracks on his boyfriend’s cheeks.

“What’s wrong?”

He was pulled to the omega in an awkward hug, as he was still in the car and had to twist at his hips. Dean didn’t say anything, he just kept breathing against his ear.

“Baby? I love you, you’re really worrying me,” Cas whispered into Dean’s shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to the joint after.

Dean pulled back to look at him and Cas’ heartbeat picked up when he caught onto his scent. Under all of his sadness was terror; Dean was scared.

There was something else, too. Something different. Cas couldn’t put his finger on it, but it made his chest feel warm.

Dean shook his head, “It’s nothing.”

“Please talk to me,” he nudged Dean’s head up to make eye contact.

But Dean just pushed at Cas’ shoulder, making the alpha nearly tip over before he could catch himself, “No! No, Cas, just leave me alone! You’ve done enough!” he snarled, voice cracking somewhere along the way.

Castiel stood up, but he wasn’t intending to end the conversation. Dean was though, because he slammed the door shut and started backing out, nearly running Cas’ toes over.

Dean ignored Cas as he drove by and there wasn’t much for the alpha to do, except go back to practice. He wasn’t exactly feeling it and he slipped back into the locker room, eyes glazed over in confusion.

No one was there, probably all on the field by then. Cas still had to get changed. He opened his locker and through the metal bars he could see that Dean’s stuff still was in his usual locker too.

He knew Dean’s combo and someone probably had to bring him his stuff, so he opened it. He had to go to his place to talk to him, anyway.

His stomach was all in knots and he felt like he could cry. He opened Dean’s gym bag, figuring that he could leave the uniform in the locker since it belonged to the school, and when he pulled it out, something fell to the floor.

It seemed to be two white sticks and Cas squinted at them before bending to pick them up. When he realized what it was he nearly dropped them again, because they likely had Dean’s pee all over them.

His heartbeat was in his throat as he turned them over in his hands. The little window where the results showed both had two red lines. Cas didn’t know if that was the symbol for positive or negative. He turned one of the sticks over, hoping there’d be answers there.

Then he rummaged through Dean’s bag to see if he could find the boxes for them, but Dean must have had thrown them away. He was shaking with nerves as he pocketed the pregnancy tests and quickly stuffed both his and Dean’s bags into a locker before spinning the lock.

\-----

 

He was running to Dean’s house, hand clasped over his sweatshirt pocket so as not to lose the tests.

The tests that Dean had felt necessary to take. Without telling Cas. Which he had saved, hidden in his bag. Without telling Cas! There was clearly a reason Dean was keeping them. And he hadn't told Cas!

Cas’ head was spinning and he stopped running, walking a few steps before sitting down on the curb, head between his knees.

He didn’t know how long he was there, just breathing, in through his nose and out through his mouth, but suddenly a pair of sneakers were next to his. And from the sneakers, long jean-clad legs sat down next to him.

“Hiya Cas,” Sam said. He sat his backpack between his feet.

“Hey Sam,” Cas got out. Did Sam know?

“Are you okay? Why are you sitting out here?”

Cas looked around and finally noticed he had made it to Dean’s street. The Winchester home was just four houses down.

He swallowed. He had no idea what to tell Sam.

“Are you and Dean okay?”

“I think so,” Cas mumbled.

“You are… together now, right?” Sam fiddled with a hole on his jean-clad knee.

“Uh, yeah, we are.” Then he changed the subject, “Sam, has he been acting weird lately?”

Sam shrugged, “Kinda? I mean he keeps hogging the bathroom. He’s been sick a lot too. Like it was every morning, but now it seems to be coming in the afternoon. He keeps hiding it from mom and dad. I think maybe he’s intolerant to something, I don’t know.”

Cas nodded.

Sam got to his feet, “Let’s go,” he held a hand out to help Cas to his feet.

They got there and Sam went straight for the living room. Neither Mary nor John was home. Cas made a quick search of the first floor before ascending the stairs.

Cas knew he had to be up there, he could smell _upset mate_ , the scent thick in the air. He wasn’t in his room though, nor in Sam’s. Cas frowned but then he noticed soft sobs coming from the main bathroom. The door wasn’t entirely closed, a sliver of the light spilling out, drawing Cas towards it.

He gently tapped the door, “Dean?” he whispered and entered without waiting for a response. Dean was sitting on the floor, against the sink counter, knees to his chest. There was an empty water bottle next to him and an array of colored boxes strewn across the floor, and when Cas scanned the room he noticed a whole line of tests like the ones in his pocket on the edge of the bathtub. All different brands.

“Dean?” he whispered again and the omega finally looked up at him, eyes wide in fear. He burst out in sobs again and Cas walked over to sit down next to him, feelings of protectiveness making his chest tight. It made him want to burst into sobs himself.

He wrapped his arms around the omega and Dean nuzzled into him. Cas pressed kisses to his hairline, not sure what to say.

“I’m sorry,” Dean suddenly whispered.

Cas nudged Dean slightly, just so they could make eye contact, “You’re sorry?”

“For this. For being like this. For getting pregnant,” he mumbled, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Cas wiped some of them away with his thumb, “It’s my fault as much as it’s yours, baby.”

“Still. I was the one who said I was probably infertile.”

“I wasn’t exactly thinking about condoms either,” Cas mumbled.

Dean huffed a bitter laugh, “You know what the ironic part is? My mom made me go on birth control after that first time. And then, turns out, it’s already too late.”

He pulled Dean close again when he started sobbing and the omega pressed his face against Cas’ neck.

“It’ll be okay, Dean. We’ll figure it out,” Cas said, hoping he sounded calm. He was trying his best not to fold over in panic; then he’d be completely useless to Dean, who definitely needed him now.

“What the fuck am I gonna tell my mom?” Dean sounded bitter again.

Cas pressed his lips together. He had no idea. He had no idea what he was supposed to tell his own mother, either. Christ, he could only imagine what she’d have to say about this. Teenage pregnancy. They’d expect this from Gabriel, once he was going to hit high school, or maybe even Anna. But Castiel?

He smelled him before he heard him, and Dean obviously did too, because he yelled, “Stop being a creeper and come in, Sasquatch!”

“Are you okay? What are you doing in he-“ Sam had started out shyly, but stopped as he saw the seven pregnancy tests lined up on the side of the bathtub.

His eyes widened and he turned to Dean, jaw dropping, “You’re _pregnant_?!”

“Sam, you can’t tell anyone! Not even mom!” Dean said, hands gripping his own knees nervously.

Sam gaped for another few seconds before it seemed to register that Cas was there too, and he turned to him and glared, “You did this! You knocked him up!” he smelled possessive, wanting to keep his brother safe. Cas probably gave off the same scent, even if the two alphas picking a fight with each other would be the opposite of helpful, given the state Dean was in.

“Stop, Sammy. It’s not Cas’ fault. We were idiots, we weren’t being safe,” he rolled his eyes at his little brother’s antics. Cas thought he was doing it to downplay the seriousness of the situation. It did help diffuse the tension a little.

Sam’s scrawny shoulders were hunched up and his fists were still clenched at his sides. His nostrils flared once, before he seemed to get a grip on himself.

He kneeled down on Dean’s other side, “You’re really pregnant?”

Dean shrugged, “Sure seems so.”

“How come I can’t smell it?” Sam asked. The unfamiliar, yet delicious scent Cas had picked up on Dean earlier that day finally clicked in Cas’ mind.

“I’m not very far along,” Dean told him.

Sam looked at the pregnancy tests on the tub, “And you’re sure? I mean those aren’t a 100% accurate, are they?”

Dean huffed another bitter laugh, “I’ve taken nine of them. Not a single one was negative. And I’m tired, I’m moody, I’m nauseous all the time. I _am_ pregnant.”

“What are you gonna do?” he asked then.

“I don’t know. Fuck, Sam. I’ll figure it out!” Dean was tensing up again; Cas could feel it under the arm he had slung around his shoulders.

He squeezed him gently, “ _We’ll_ figure it out.”

 

\-------

 

He’d kept it together for Dean but as soon as he was out of the house later that afternoon, he started shaking and he ended up crying the whole walk home.

Dean was pregnant.

What were they going to do?

He quickly wiped his eyes and nose before opening the door to his house. His mom yelled a greeting and he mumbled something back, not trusting his voice to go far above a whisper.

He walked slowly up the stairs, his insides in knots. He sniffled again, fully intending to just lock himself in his room until he absolutely had to come out. Like for school tomorrow, or when Dean went into labor in eight months or whatever.

“Hey Cassie, do you wanna-“ Anna peeked out of her room and then stopped. She stepped fully into the hallway, grabbing Cas’ arm, “What happened?”

Cas licked his lips. He didn’t have an answer. No way could he tell her the truth.

She pulled him into her bedroom and basically pushed him down on the bed, “Is this because you haven’t gotten your rut? You’re worried?”

He squinted at her. His rut? He was supposed to go into rut _two weeks ago_! Why hadn’t he even thought about it? “What? Now I am!”

Anna rolled her eyes, “Oh my god, you’re a mess.” And she was so right. But if Dean was pregnant, maybe it made sense he hadn’t gotten his rut? Usually mates would be synched, and if the omega didn’t get heats due to pregnancy, the alpha wouldn’t go into ruts either. But they weren’t even mated – not really!

He leaned back on Anna’s bed, covering his eyes with his arm. He felts antsy, had ever since he’d left Dean’s side.

He didn’t notice he was crying again until Anna started running her fingers through his hair and humming softly under her breath.

At least she could be sweet when she wanted to.

 

After a while he sat back up, tears now dry on his cheeks, “I’m gonna go talk to Mom.”

Anna nodded, “Good luck.”

She would be in her office, having taken half her job home with her this afternoon and he knocked on the door.

“Yes?” she called and Cas opened the door, 

“Hey Mom.”

She closed the top of her laptop and rolled out on her office chair to turn to him, “Hi sweetheart.”

He walked in and took a seat across from her, one foot on the chair so he could rest his chin on his knee.

“How are you doing? How’s the season going?” she asked, collecting some papers and putting them in the outbox.

“Good. We’re playing the Hellhounds next.”

She nodded, “Those are your rivals, huh?”

“Mhmm. Dean quit the team today,” he told her, and she looked up at him in surprise, 

“Really? How come?”

He should have known she would ask and he would have to tell her. He couldn’t though. He wasn’t ready. Besides, she would probably call Dean’s mom, and if Dean hadn’t told her yet, he would just get angry with Cas.

He shrugged.

“But you two… you’re doing well, right?” she asked, she picked up a folder and walked around the table to put it on a bookcase. She ruffled Cas’ hair as she passed him.

“Yeah,” he mumbled, “Mom, did you know I haven’t gotten my rut?” it was like he was trying to sabotage himself, continuously bringing up things that would lead him to admit that Dean was expecting.

She ruffled his hair again, “I know, sweetie. I figured you were synching up with Dean. You’re mates in everything but blood, right?”

Cas just swallowed. He wasn’t going to get anywhere.

He just wanted to be with Dean.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their families find out about the pregnancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you, [fangirlingtodeath513](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513) for beta'ing this :-*

Cas kept the secret for two days before Anna cornered him and demanded he tell her what was up.

He didn’t actually say it - she seemed to be able to guess it when the mention of Dean made him break down into tears again. He wasn’t even sure what it was that made him cry. He was just so stressed out; he had no idea what they were going to do.

He’d had the next couple of years planned out, and a baby didn’t exactly fit in with a football scholarship and a four-year college. But then, they hadn’t even discussed if they were going to keep it. He couldn’t bear the thought of not doing so though.

Anna kept the secret for about 20 minutes before telling Gabriel, who kept it until dinnertime, where he and Cas got into a petty argument and he got Cas back by telling their parents.

“Uh, at least _I_ have friends,” Cas mocked, which was cruel. His brother was small for his age, even for an omega, and he was the butt of merciless teasing from some of the upper classmen in the middle school.

“Uh, at least _I’m_ not an idiot!” Gabriel yelled at him, face red.

Their dad tried shushing them again. Anna giggled with glee.

“Yeah, you thought Michigan was a city in Illinois and _I’m_ the idiot,” Cas chuckled, having lowered his voice slightly.

“At least I know how babies are made,” Gabriel smirked across the table.

Castiel’s eyes nearly boggled right out of his head as he hissed “Gabriel!”

“What’s that?” their mom said, finally tuning into the ruckus that was a typical family dinner.

Their dad was gaping, head shaking back and forth as he kept looking from Castiel to Gabriel.

“Ooooh, shit!” Anna winced and shrunk back in her seat.

Castiel looked regretfully up at his mom. She seemed to get some of what he was trying to communicate because she excused his siblings, “You kids run along now. I think we have to have a talk with your brother.”

They didn’t have to be told twice and after they’d left, his dad got up to walk over, taking a seat next to Naomi.

“Dean is pregnant? By you?” he asked.

Cas gulped and ran both his hands through his hair before he nodded, still not meeting their eyes.

“Do John and Mary know?” his mom asked.

“I don’t know if he told them yet. But it won’t be long before they can scent it on him,” Cas admitted.

“Well, you had better get it taken care of soon, then,” his mom said and Castiel was taken aback. Taken care of?

She seemed to catch on to his surprise, “What, you want to keep it? You’re not even out of high school, Castiel,” she argued.

“I don’t think Dean wants-“ Cas started.

“What do _you_ want? I thought you wanted to go to school,” she went on.

Cas looked to his father, but he didn’t say anything.

“I did – I _do_! But… maybe we can arrange it so that… it works out?” Cas mumbled.

His mother clicked her tongue, “Castiel, sweetie, we love Dean, you know we do, but you can’t give up your whole life because you _accidentally_ got your high school boyfriend pregnant.”

Cas stared at the table in front of him. Wasn’t she the one who’d pointed out that they were mates in all ways but blood? And surely that was only a matter of time? Dean’s scent brought out a contentment Cas had never known before, a sense of feeling complete. He'd known that scent was _mate_ before he knew it belonged to Dean. It made him feel complete in a way that rumors said your True Mate’s scent does. He tried not to think about the implications of that.

But what would happen to them? They’d get the pup and then what? Cas would work at a convenience store or something and maybe Dean could work part time? They’d never be able to afford a proper life for that pup. Or themselves.

A headache was needling through his skull, making his vision swim.

“Honey?” his dad said, coming over to sit in the chair next to him, a warm hand running down Cas’ spine.

Cas sat up to look at his dad, “I’ll talk to him.”

His dad smiled understandingly, rubbing his eldest son’s shoulders, “You still have time. I’m sure everything will work out.”

Cas nodded, grateful to have his dad as a counterpart to his mom. Not that he didn’t love her, but she could be so idealistic, often-times leading Castiel to do something he didn’t actually want just because she’d convinced him that it was the right thing.

\-----

 

An upside to Dean opening up about this was that now he wasn’t avoiding Cas anymore.

He was actually pretty much glued to his side (or maybe Cas was the one who was glued to Dean’s, it was hard to tell).

It was a few days after the big pregnancy reveal and Cas was waiting by Dean’s locker, getting rapidly impatient. The bell had let them go for lunch ten minutes ago, and Dean still hadn’t come by.

He finally got out his phone, turning it off airplane mode, only to get five texts from Dean as soon as he had reception. All of them pretty much versions of ‘where the fuck are you?’

Dean called him before Cas could find his contact.

“Where the hell are you? You’re making me miss lunch, and FYI I have a baby _growing_ inside of me!” he hissed, though Cas knew there was no real menace behind it.

“Sorry, Dean, I was waiting for you by your locker. Meet you in the cafeteria?” he started walking and could practically hear Dean rolling his eyes, though he confirmed.

Castiel got there first, as his own locker was on the second floor, several hallways away, and Dean’s was right outside the cafeteria.

He sat down next to Inias and Benny, and started to get his food out. Suddenly he was being pushed with one hand on his shoulder, making him dip almost completely into Inias’ personal space.

“Hey, scoot over guys,” Dean said, where he was pushing Benny too.

Benny grumbled under his breath, but moved enough to make room for Dean, “What is with you two? I swear you get more nauseating every day.”

“Shut up,” Dean mumbled before pressing a kiss to the side of Cas’ head.

Viktor leaned over Benny to hand Dean a chocolate milk without a word, and Dean frowned at it and then at his friend. Viktor ignored it in favor of asking: “Hey Dean, why’d you quit the team?”

Dean worried his lower lip, teeth digging into the plump flesh. Castiel squeezed his thigh, hoping to be reassuring.

“I can’t play anymore, it’s too risky,” he looked down into his lap where Cas’ hand was. Cas took one of the omega’s hands, knowing he was upset.

“What, like an injury?” Ash asked. 

Dean shrugged, “Sure, something like that.”

Viktor hit the table with a fist, “Just because you can’t play doesn’t mean you have to quit the team, dumbass! Michael broke his leg last season, but he still came to all the games.”

Dean pursed his lips, seeming to mull it over. He ripped the straw off the side of the chocolate milk before punching it through the sealed hole on the top.

“I didn’t think of that,” he admitted, “But I probably won’t have time anyway.”

Benny frowned, “What the hell is going on with you.”

Viktor talked over him, “Go talk to Bobby! You gotta come to the game on Friday!”

“It’s not like I particularly want to see those bastards from the Hellhounds anyway,” he shrugged, but Benny clapped him on the shoulder, claiming he had to go, out of spite if nothing else.

Castiel wanted him there, of course he did. But he could understand Dean’s trepidation. Even if he hadn’t really said anything in so many words when he’d talked about that party their freshman year, it seemed that there was at least one alpha from that team he didn’t want to see.

Cas told him he didn’t have to go, and Dean nodded, eyes not meeting his. “I’m gonna talk to Bobby. After school.”

\----

 

Cas had only just bothered to change into sweats before heading to Dean’s house after practice. In retrospect he probably should have splurged for a shower, because Dean smelled aroused within seconds after letting Cas in, scowling playfully at him for not rinsing off the heightened scent of alpha and sweat.

“I can’t believe you would do this to me,” he grinned against Cas lips, after having dragged him to his room and closed the door after him, despite Mary’s request that they keep the door open. He was already pregnant anyway.

“Sorry,” Cas chuckled and Dean pressed harder against him, mouthing at his neck. 

“Especially when my whole family is home and you can’t even fuck me.”

A moan escaped Cas’ lips at the combination of Dean’s lips and edges of his teeth on his sensitive skin as well as his words.

“It didn’t stop us last weekend,” Cas reminded him. He’d slept over at Dean’s and they’d kept up lazy foreplay for hours, under waistbands and blankets until they were sure everyone was deep into their REM’s.

Dean huffed a laugh and finally took a step back, “I’m not jacking you off, on and off for four hours again.”

They sat down on the bed, Dean clicking a key to wake up his laptop.

“What if I rim you?” Cas grinned, eyebrow cocked, and Dean blushed, which had been his intention anyway. He’d never been one to make people blush, least of all Dean. Actually, before all of this, Castiel was the one blushing and stumbling over his words around Dean. Not that he didn’t still do that on a daily basis.

“Christ, Cas,” he just mumbled under his breath and opened an empty document before typing in the hand-in date and ‘4th period Biology’ in the header.

Right. Homework.

He pulled out his French worksheet and stared at it for a minute before asking:

“What did you say to Bobby?”

“Hm?” Dean didn’t look up for another five seconds, still typing, “Oh, I told him I’d still go to the games as long as I can. I mean I obviously won’t play, it’s _football_ , but, I don’t know, I’ll go for support.”

Cas nodded. He figured Dean wasn’t going to be attending practices, as he hadn’t been there that day.

“I uh,” the omega started again, “I told Bobby. You know, about the whole pregnancy thing.”

Cas nodded, “I told my parents.”

Dean licked his lips, “What did they say? Do they hate me?”

“No, but my mom wanted-“ a knock on the door interrupted him and Mary entered shortly after.

“Cas, you’re here. Great. I’d like to talk to the both of you,” she sat down on the edge of the bed with a serious look. Cas could tell she was trying not to seem too protective over Dean, but she was still leaning towards her oldest son.

Dean looked resigned, finger pinching the bridge of his nose, “Did Bobby tell you?”

She reached out to put a hand on her eldest son’s shoulder and he seemed to relax under it, “No. He didn’t have to. I’m your mom, I know this stuff.”

Cas felt like he was a mile behind in conversation, but tried to keep up.

Dean shot her an incredulous look, and she smiled, “Okay, so maybe I can smell it on you. And you ate a whole jar of peanut butter yesterday.”

“Sorry about that,” he grinned. He wasn’t meeting her eye though. Nor Cas’, not that he really gave him a chance to. He was too busy staring at his hands.

She ran her fingers through his hair next, Dean naturally leaning into it.

“Will you boys come downstairs? We have to discuss this,” she said, some of that alpha authority seeping into her voice, though she still smiled warmly, probably wanting to avoid stressing Dean out.

\-----

 

John was already in the kitchen, occupying a chair at the island. Cas felt like he shrank a few inches under his gaze.

Mary filled a kettle with water before putting it on and sat down next to her husband. Castiel didn’t know where to sit or what to do with his hands. Not until Dean pulled him towards him, making him sit down on the seat next to him, adjacent to his parents.

“Have you told your parents, Cas?” Mary asked. He gulped and nodded.

John didn’t seem to want to have the same conversation just yet and he glared at Cas for a minute before growling at him, “You better not have hurt him.”

Cas nearly felt sick at the mere idea. Dean stood up, chair scraping back on the floor, “He didn’t! Cas would never hurt me!”

“I would never want-“ Castiel began, not daring to raise his voice at Dean’s father, especially not when he was already angry.

“You were thinking with your knot! And now you’ve knocked him up!” John growled over him, eyes almost electrifying with rage. Mary put a hand on his shoulder. Dean seemed worried but held his ground:

“He wasn’t, okay dad? We just… we forgot, okay?”

John got up from his chair then and Mary’s hand curled around his bicep, “How do you forget something like that?!” he yelled.

Dean glared at him and bared his teeth in an almost alpha way, “I don’t know, dad,” he spat, “We were horny, how do you _think_?!”

“So what, you get off the blockers and you turn into some little omega whor-“ Rage exploded in Cas’ chest at what John was saying, but he tried to keep it in check, not wanting to ruin everything by going into Alpha rage, and getting into a fight with his mate’s dad.

“JOHN!” Mary yelled, anger flaring across her features, “You will not talk that way to our son!”

“I didn’t raise my son to give it up to the first alpha to-“

“Cas is my best friend! He has been for years. He’s my mate and I’ve known that since he presented. He’s not just ‘some alpha’,” Dean glared at him.

“John, sit down,” Mary ordered, “You too, Dean.” They both did.

There was no sound but heavy breathing from Dean and his parents as they calmed down. Finally Mary reached across the table to grab Dean’s hand, looking at both teenagers.

“What do you want to do? Do you want to keep it?” she asked, not a trace of anger in her voice, just openness.

John huffed, “ _Please_ , Mary. They’re pups themselves.”

Mary glared at him, some of that alpha anger back, “Why don’t you take a walk, John?” she said, more as an order than a suggestion. John got up, glaring after Cas the whole time. When he closed the front door after him Cas turned back around to face Dean and his mom.

“I’m so sorry. I never meant to-“

“Relax, Cas. Like you said, it’s both of ours fault.” Dean put the hand not occupied with his mom’s on top of Cas’.

Mary got up to get the kettle with water that was now boiling, pouring some into three mugs of tea.

“Before we get too far ahead of ourselves, I think it’d be best to set up a doctor’s appointment,” she said, sliding mugs in front of Cas and Dean.

Dean wrinkled his nose at it, “Ugh, I hate tea,” he mumbled quietly.

“You know, you can’t drink coffee now. It’s bad for the fetus,” Cas told him, a hand absentmindedly stroking Dean's back, before coming to rest just above his tailbone.

Dean glared mockingly, “I hate you.”

Mary let out a peal of laughter, not unlike the one her oldest son would display from time to time.

\----

 

Dean got an appointment a few days later and of course it brought complications. John hadn’t come around to the idea, Mary was angry with him and Castiel didn’t want them to stress Dean out, and so figured that only he should go with him.

“Why is _he_ going? Hasn’t he done enough as it is?” John said when he saw Castiel waiting in the kitchen.

“I’m the alpha father of the pup, of course I’m going!” Castiel argued.

“John, be nice! This is _Cas_ ,” Mary tried. Dean scowled at all of them.

John turned to him, “Are you going to keep it?”

Dean shrugged, “I don’t know yet.”

“You’re 17 years old!” John had yelled at him.

“You had me when you were 20!” Dean yelled back.

“And mated and employed.”

Dean went back to scowling.

“He has a point,” Castiel started, “We’re very young. We don’t know anything about raising pups.”

Dean’s scowl turned to a glare, “No one does, you fucking asshole. I’m not getting an abortion.”

He was definitely upset, there was no doubt about it. “I’m not saying you have to. But maybe we ought to consider it?”

Dean got up then, “Fuck you.”

“Honey, you shouldn’t write off any options yet. You have time to figure this out,” Mary started.

“You know what, I’m gonna go to this consultation, and you guys can all go fuck yourselves because you’re seriously pissing me off!” he glared some more and yelled for Sam as he headed for the door.

The youngest alpha rushed down the stairs and after his brother with a quick, confused glance at the three alphas in the kitchen.

Cas was glad that at least someone was there with him. Even if he felt like the biggest failure to his mate.

He didn’t even want Dean to get an abortion. He just didn’t know what to do. They had to be sure they’d have enough help if they kept it, because they certainly couldn’t do it alone.

Of course he wanted it. There was nothing he wanted more than a family with Dean. Sometimes it physically hurt him to be away from him.

Mary sighed and John pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Let’s go, Cas,” Mary said, grabbing her keys, “We can’t let him go alone.”

The drive there was silent, because what were they supposed to say? Cas was too deep in thought about what they were going to do anyway. Mary too, probably.

When they got there Sam was sitting in the waiting room, Charlie next to him.

“He’s already in there,” Sam quickly informed them.

Charlie whistled, “And boy, is he mad at you guys.”

Castiel was wringing his hands. The whole waiting room could probably smell how stressed out he was. Dean too, in whatever room he was. Cas knew he could smell Dean very faintly through the antiseptic and the other people there.

Mary gently grabbed his arm to pull him towards a chair and she sat down next to him. He was able to stay there for a good thirty seconds before he was up and pacing again.

After a while a beta nurse opened the door and looked around, “Is there a Novak here?”

Cas jumped, “yes! Yes, that’s me!” he started wringing his hands again.

She smiled gently, “Your mate wants to see you.”

He was lead down a hall and into a bright white room where Dean was sitting on one of those adjustable doctor beds. His jeans were folded in his lap, which was covered by a gown. He was still wearing his shirt.

“Hey,” Cas started softly.

Dean gave a hint of a smile, “Hey. I could smell you out there.” When Cas got close enough he pulled lightly on him, until he was standing between Dean’s thighs.

“Thanks for coming anyway.”

Cas stuck his nose up against Dean’s jaw, gently sniffing him until he felt calm again, “Of course, baby.”

“I don’t want an abortion.”

“I know. I don’t want you to either,” he placed a hand against Dean’s still-flat stomach, “I want this too.”

Dean swallowed, “I love you.”

“I love you more.”


	8. Hellhounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They face the Hellhounds again and Dean reveals some secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bow down to [Fangirlingtodeath513](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513) for beta'ing this. If you guys could see the google doc... What a mess.
> 
> Warnings for mention of past rape/non-con, mention of past miscarriage and past underage drinking.

Cas’ shoulders were in a permanent hunch as he watched Dean goof off with Benny and Viktor.

They were in the locker room, packing up the last few things before getting on their way to the game against the Hellhounds that evening. And Dean was pretty much wrestling with two large alphas. Who didn’t know he was pregnant. He was on edge, alright?

Dean hadn’t told them. He wanted to, Cas knew that, but he didn’t know how. Cas was fairly certain he was scared they’d judge him. That they’d think he was some stupid, slutty omega. Cas knew that they never would, of course. But there was stigma surrounding un-bonded omegas getting pregnant while still in high school. Very surprising, Cas thought sourly.

Cas didn’t want to pressure him, but he wasn’t sure he could take it much longer. He winced when Benny shoved Dean particularly hard.

Coach Bobby came in with a net of footballs and blew his whistle so hard it reverberated off the walls in the room, “Alright. Lafitte, Henriksen, stop harassing Dean,” he commented off-handedly, probably not aware that no one knew he was pregnant. “This is the Hellhounds. Again. We beat them and we go on to the finals. We don’t beat them, I’mma have to do deal with Crowley’s bullshit all year. So do your damn best and knock them on their asses!” he yelled. Everyone hollered until Bobby blew his whistle again, “Alright, now let’s get on the damn bus, we ain’t getting any younger.”

\------

 

Dean couldn’t take blockers because it might hurt the fetus, but he was staying off the field, so Bobby had deemed it acceptable. There were omegas among the cheerleaders and in the crowd at any game, anyway. Dean was sitting with the cheerleaders, seemingly in deep conversation with Lisa. Cas tried not to be jealous. It hadn’t meant anything. They’d just made out a few times.

She’d made out with _his_ Dean.

Even when he managed to get over the tinge of jealousy, Castiel found Dean’s presence a little distracting. Not just because he was hot and smelled delicious, but because he was worried. If a Hellhound as much as touched a hair on his head he’d punch them in the throat.

All the rage was very inspiring for the game, really.

He briefly wondered when he’d turned into such an _Alpha_. He, who detested violence, now ready to punch guys in the throat.

They were ahead by halftime. Not by a lot, but enough for the Hellhounds to growl obscenities at them. Some of them even wolf-whistled at Dean, which caused Cas have to really try and restrain himself.

Inias pulled on the back of his shirt as he made for Dick, the sleazy bastard, and redirected him towards Dean instead.

“Hey,” Dean smiled up at him. He looked pale. Cas planted a kiss on his lips, leaving a mark of dirt and sweat on the omega. “Gross,” Dean chuckled and rubbed it off.

“This is practically your fetish,” Castiel chuckled back and emptied his paper cup of water.

Dean smirked and leaned closer, “Yeah it is.”

A particular heavy Alpha stench, bitter and domineering, reached them and they both looked up. Azazel was there, leaning over the fence that went around the field, smirking grossly at them.

“You’re such a slut, Winchester. Such an omega slut. You want a real knot, instead of this sissy? All you gotta do is ask,” he grinned, baring all his teeth.

Cas had expected Dean to get angry, call him a few choice words, maybe spit in his face. That’s what he usually did. But instead, to Cas’ surprise, he seemed to recoil, growing even paler. The air became drenched in the scent of his terror and Castiel turned back to the Hellhound.

“Ever bother you, you weren’t the first one there?” Azazel asked with a cocked eyebrow. Castiel saw red. He had no time to even consider trying to calm himself, anger just exploded behind his eyes, turning them red. He was on Azazel in a few seconds, clawing and growling.

He didn’t know how long they fought, but it couldn't have been more than a few minutes. When he started to calm down, Benny and Bobby were holding him back, while Azazel was being held back by Dick and another Hellhound. His grin was bloody from his broken nose. Cas could feel a throbbing behind his left eye, likely meaning he was going to have a black one. He was still panting.

“Where’s Dean?” he growled, “Where’s my mate?”

“Calm down, Novak! Get your shit together,” Bobby yelled and Cas tried to calm his breathing.

Bobby let go, and Benny hesitantly followed suit. “Christ, how are we ever gonna play the Hellhounds at this rate?” Benny muttered.

“I think we have other things to worry about, Lafitte,” Bobby said.

“Where’s Dean?” Cas asked again. His chest felt constricted with emotions.

“He’s in the locker room with the rest of the team. You and Lafitte go ahead, I’m gonna talk to the judge. Try and figure out this mess.”

Dean was sitting in the locker room, head in his hands. The rest of their team was standing and sitting around him, all looking pretty surprised. Viktor’s hand was on Dean’s shoulder.

The omega looked up when Cas came in and Cas could still smell the fear on him so he ran to him, “Dean!” He kneeled down in front of him, searching his green eyes, “Are you okay?”

Tentative fingers brushed over his sore eye, “Are _you_?” He nodded but before he could give verbal answer Benny clapped his hands:

“Alright, now that we’ve established that everyone’s okay, can we please get some fucking answers? Cas, what the hell was that? You can’t go all Alpha rage because someone says some shit to Dean.”

“He’s pregnant,” Ash said quietly. Everyone looked up to gauge Benny’s reaction. Dean must’ve told everyone else while Benny and Cas were still outside.

The bigger alpha’s eyes widened and he gaped. He didn’t seem to be able to decide who to look at, Dean or Cas. He finally settled on Dean.

“You’re pregnant?”

Dean nodded. It was silent in the room for a few minutes until Garth piped up:

“So what’s the deal with Azazel?”

Dean swallowed. Cas ran his fingers through his short hair, knowing he’d be leaving traces of mud, maybe blood now too.

“You guys remember that party, uh, the one our freshman year?” he started. Cas instantly felt sick. And like he wanted to bash Azazel’s head in. People nodded, soft “yeah”s sounding among them.

“I don’t know if you remember, but I didn’t catch the ride home with Benny’s mom. I’d… well we’d all been drinking, but I got real fucked up. I don’t know if someone slipped something in my drink or something, but I got really ill,” Dean took a breath. He was looking around at their teammates.

“So I went to the upstairs bathroom, to be left alone. I don’t know how long I was up there, but I guess I missed the ride. I was just, you know, puking my guts out.”

Dean looked down at his hands. Cas reached out to take one of them.

“It was pretty bad. Like I couldn’t even see, I was that fucked up. But, for some reason, after all the puking I wanted to take a shower. So I did. You know, I just took off my clothes and got in the fucking shower. An omega, drunk at a party where he doesn’t know anyone.” He seemed frustrated with his drunken 14-year old logic. Cas squeezed his hand.

“I guess my blockers had worn off at some point during the night. And I guess that’s how they found me up there. It was Azazel and his brother, Alastair. I was still in the shower, but I was pretty much passed out at that point. And I probably hadn’t locked the door. I probably hadn’t even closed it.”

It seemed like time had stopped in the locker room. Like if everyone just held their breaths then Dean wouldn’t say it.

“They took turns. And pictures. Then they left. Some college guy found me a little while later and got me a cab.”

Dean wasn’t crying, but Cas was. He couldn’t believe that someone would do that to Dean. Beautiful, kind, warm Dean. He couldn’t believe that someone would do that to a _anyone_. Especially someone that obviously needed help.

He could smell some of the other alphas getting angry, and before he even really caught onto it Benny was out the door in an Alpha rage. Viktor wasn’t far behind him.

Dean tentatively put his hand on Cas’ jaw, so he turned back around to face him.

“Do you think I’m disgusting?” he whispered and Cas let out a sob and pulled Dean as tight against him as he could.

“No, baby. Of course not. I want to kill those fucking… Those disgusting fucking… ass-… butts!” he struggled to get out, voice thick in his throat. Dean fisted the back of his uniform and slid down on his knees to be level with Cas, face pressed to against the other’s neck.

The door slammed behind them, and at this point their teammates seemed to be going and coming as they wished, so they stayed where they were, entwined with each other.

“Does anyone care to enlighten me what the hell is going on?” Bobby asked behind them.

Dean and Cas finally pulled apart to look up at him.

“Why is my team going Croatoan on the Hellhounds?”

Dean got back on his feet with Cas following after. It was obvious that Dean didn’t have it in him to go through the story again, and Cas didn’t think he would ever be able to say those words.

“One of them, Azazel… He assaulted Dean,” Garth said in behind them.

“What?” Bobby’s eyes widened, “Is that true, boy?”

Dean nodded, “It was a few years ago, though,” he said, like that made it okay.

Bobby’s eyes flashed and he turned around to stalk back out, “Well, to hell if we’re gonna play some dickbag team, fucking _hellhounds_!” he grumbled under his breath.

\----

 

It wasn’t long after that they were on their way home. The other half of the game had been cancelled and so had the one later in the season. The bus was uncharacteristically silent as everyone mulled over what had been revealed.

Dean was leaning against Cas, feet on the seat, playing solitaire on his phone. Cas was watching him cheat at it while lovingly running his fingers over the joint just where neck became shoulder, right under the neck of his shir. He was caressing the hickey that never seemed to fade there.

Cas figured he just kept kissing Dean the same place, so it kept getting renewed. Like what seemed to be the case vice versa, as he was sporting a purple mark, almost mirrored to Dean’s.

He saw Dean press ‘hint’ again and playfully whispered “cheater,” against his hairline.

“Shut your mouth,” Dean shot back.

Benny popped up over the seat in front of them, crossing his arms and leaning his chin on them, “So if your preggers, does that mean I’m gonna be an uncle?” he asked. 

Viktor popped up next to him, “Me too!”

Dean grinned, “I guess it does.”

“Is it gonna be a boy or a girl?” Viktor asked.

Dean rolled his eyes, “Dude, I’m like five weeks along. We haven’t even gotten a heartbeat yet.”

Benny grinned, “So maybe you’re not even pregnant. Maybe your diet just caught up to ya.” Viktor chuckled from next to him.

Dean sat up straight, his feet back on the floor, “You think I’m fat?”

It was almost comical the way the smiles were wiped off Viktor and Benny’s faces, “Whaa?” one of them mumbled, gaping.

“Cas, am I really fat?” Dean turned to him, a hint of panic in his eyes.

It was going a little fast but Cas tried to keep up, “What? No, of course not. What the hell, guys? He’s not even showing yet!” he glared at his teammates, who slid back down in safety of their seats.

Dean was running his hands over his stomach, “Cas?”

He took Dean’s hand to get him to look at him, “You’re not fat, baby.”

“I’m gonna be.”

“Well, you’ll beautiful whether you’re fat or not.”

“So you do think I’m fat?”

Cas ran a hand through his hair. Why did Dean suddenly even _care_? Then he noticed the ghost of a smile.

“You’re kidding,” he deadpanned and Dean broke out into a real grin.

“Sorry,” he shrugged, “I don’t know why I got upset about that. Especially coming from _a fatass like Benny_ ” he rose his voice to let the alpha in front hear it.

He popped back up, glaring at Dean. Dean smiled sweetly at him. Benny flipped him the bird and sat back down.

Cas leaned back in his seat. It was going to be a rough couple of months.

\-----

 

“Some of the guys are gonna go back to Ash’ place and see how much beer we can steal from Harvelle. You wanna come?” Viktor asked after they’d all gotten off the bus.

“What part of _pregnant_ don’t you understand?” Cas snarled. 

Viktor held up his hands in surrender, “Ooh, okay, protective alpha, I get it. See you guys Monday.”

Cas looked at Dean, “You didn’t want to go, did you?” He felt a little bad for speaking on his behalf.

“Nah, I’m beat. Let’s go,” he ruffled Cas’ hair before running off towards his car.

 

They nestled up in Dean’s bed after dinner with the Winchesters sans John. Dean said he was probably off for a nightcap(s) anyway. Cas felt bad.

“Princess Bride or the Evil Dead?” Dean moved the mouse between the two movies, so fast it made the cursor seem like one long line.

“You know I hate scary movies, Dean. Remember when we tried to watch the Exorcist?”

That was back in tenth grade and it was the last scary movie Cas had watched.

Dean chuckled, “Yeah, it was _awesome_!” Cas frowned at him and Dean blushed, “You get cuddly when you’re scared, not my fault!” Then he went on with his sale’s speech: “The Evil Dead isn’t even scary. It’s so fucking old, it’s just kinda funny.”

“Well, why are you even asking me, then? Seems like you’ve made up your mind.”

Dean whooped, and clicked on the offending movie.

He leaned back into Cas’ side, sliding down until he was practically in his lap.

“Comfortable?” Cas teased and slipped his hand under Dean’s t-shirt to feel his smooth skin.

“Shut up.”

Of course, as is par for Dean fucking Winchester, he fell asleep while Cas got scared of the ‘just kinda funny’ movie, and he didn’t want to move to turn it off, not wanting to risk waking Dean.

And then the idiot had to go and wake up the second the end credits rolled.

He stretched under him and Cas tried to glare at him, but he was too cute, making butterflies flutter in Cas’ stomach.

Dean ran a finger along the side of Cas’ jaw, “You know, you’re kinda sexy when you go all male alpha rage.”

Cas grabbed his hand when it started to tickle, “I never have before. And then you turn out to be an omega, and suddenly I’m an uncontrollable knot-head.”

“Well… I guess you’re kinda… protecting my honor or some shit.”

“Dean?” Cas cupped his jaw and the omega looked up at him. His eyes seemed to shine in the light from the laptop. “Did you ever tell anyone? About Azazel and Alastair? Like your mom or someone?”

Dean chewed on his lip, “Cas, you’ve always been my best friend. If I didn’t tell you, then who do you think I’d tell?”

Cas shrugged, “You never told me you were an omega.”

“I was fucking scared. I already told you, I was too fucking shocked at presenting as anything but alpha. Besides you’re my best friend and I’m pretty sure you’re my True Mate. I didn’t want to fuck things up. I don’t know… Hormonal teen-logic.”

His heart swelled at his words, in hearing that Dean had thought it too. He smiled down at him, “I’m pretty sure too.”

They smiled at each other in silence, the only light coming from the screen.

Then Dean licked his lips and broke the silence, “I never told anyone about that night, because that night wasn’t even the worst part.”

Cas stopped caressing his face, frozen. He felt his lips part as he intended to say something. He found that he couldn’t.

“I got knocked up.”

“What?” Cas felt like his heart was going to stop at any minute.

Dean looked away, “I’m sorry. I know you probably don’t want an omega who ha-“

“ _Dean_! Please don’t,” Cas pleaded with him. He nudged Dean so he could slide down and lie next to him. Then nodded at him to go on with his story.

“I got knocked up. I just… I just knew it, I could feel it. The worst part was that I was fucking _relieved_. Can you believe it? Something like that happens and I’m fucked up enough to be relieved.”

Cas wrapped an arm around Dean, not wanting to interrupt.

“I don’t know if it’s biology or some shit like that. I thought I was barren because of the blockers and that, so I guess I just… Felt reassured, who knows?” he shrugged.

“I probably wouldn’t have kept it anyway, I was just glad that I could _get_ pregnant. And then, like a week later… I… I didn’t even get the chance to consider telling anyone or figure out what to do. ‘Cause I miscarried.”

Cas felt sick. He wasn’t sure if he was the one who was crying or if it was Dean. Maybe it was the both of them.

“I just woke up in the middle of the night one night, because I had these sharp pains in my abdomen, and like, wetness… between my legs. I didn’t know what it was and when I turned on the light, I was pretty much soaked in my own blood.”

Cas was definitely crying by then, silently, as he pulled Dean closer.

“I spent the whole night just bleeding in the bathroom, but I managed to get it cleaned up before anyone woke up. I told Charlie some of it, but I never told anyone else. I mean, everyone close to me is an alpha so I just didn’t know how. But I guess that’s why I was so upset about the whole abortion thing, you know? I thought I was barren and now I’m pregnant. Again. I’m pregnant and I’m 17 years old, and I’m so frigging in love with you, and I’m so frigging terrified.”

Dean’s eyes glistened with unshed tears in the faint light from the laptop, “I’m so fucking terrified I’m gonna lose it.”

Cas didn’t know what to do. He ran his fingers through Dean’s hair and kissed his forehead.

“Dean, you should have told someone. I still think you should. At least your doctor, so he’ll know. I mean if there’s a risk…” Cas trailed off. He didn’t want to say it.

Dean nodded, brows furrowed in thought.

“We’ll be okay, Dean. I promise you that.”

“What if I miscarry again?”

His stomach dropped at the idea, and he frowned, “Then we’ll try again. Dean, we’ll be okay.”

Dean gulped and his voice was thick when he spoke, “You’re not gonna leave me? If I can’t give you children? Or because I can, and we’re teenagers?”

“I would never.”

“Because I’m way too big for an omega then? I’m taller than you.”

Cas heaved a frustrated breath, “ _No_. I love you. Nothing will make me want to leave. Ever.”

“Alright, alright, I get it. Jeez.”

“You’re an asshole,” Cas scowled at him, but Dean just pressed smiling kisses to his throat.


	9. Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and smut and everything nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I once again, want to thank [Fangirlingtodeath513](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513) for beta'ing this! <333

Cas skipped up the three steps to the front door of the Winchester house and knocked. He rubbed his hands together for warmth while waiting for someone to answer it. The air was crisp, perhaps predicting the first snowfall of the season.

Sam opened the door, a blonde beta hot on his heels, “Hey Cas! Dean is in the living room, but he’s napping. We’re going to Jessica’s, see ya!”

Then they both ran past the older alpha into the front yard and down the street. Cas didn’t stay to think about where they were going or who Jessica was. He was there on a mission.

He went directly for the living room but couldn’t get himself to wake up the omega. He looked much too peaceful, a rhythm of soft snores coming from him.

“Castiel! I didn’t know you were here,” Mary said from where she had appeared in the doorway.

He turned towards her, “I just got here. I wanted to take Dean out.”

She smiled approvingly, “You never have, huh? Come into the kitchen, I was just making tea.”

He followed her and sat down at the island, “No, I suppose we skipped past the whole courting thing.” He looked down at his hands. He should have done the whole flowers and love notes thing for Dean.

Mary giggled as she set down a steaming mug of what smelled like ginger tea in front of him, “Please, he’s only ever had eyes for you. Besides, the Dean I know would probably rather forego all the really grand gestures. Don’t you think?”

Cas blew on his tea, not quite daring to take a sip yet. He shrugged, “I don’t know, probably. I didn’t take him for much of a cuddler but I was proven wrong about that.”

They smiled conspiratorially at each other.

“Are you sure about that? You couldn’t have been much older than nine when I walked in on you two snuggled so close it was hard to tell which limb belonged to whom,” she grinned over the edge of her mug.

Castiel blushed despite himself.

Before they could say anything else a sleepy Dean came wandering into the kitchen, absentmindedly scratching his stomach. He smiled upon seeing Cas, almost like sunshine spreading on his face. Cas’ own smile widened.

Dean walked around the island to him, “Hey baby daddy,” he mumbled and leaned forward to kiss him. His warm scent engulfed him, wrapping him in a blanket of comfort.

“Hey,” he was smiling like an idiot and he didn’t even care. Dean’s hair was all mussed up from sleeping on the couch.

“What are you two gossiping about?” he leaned against the island, eyeing the bowl of fruit in the middle.

“Cas came over here to take you out on a date,” Mary told him.

Dean turned to him again, a look of interest on his face, “Really? What kind of date?”

Cas shrugged, “I thought we could go out to that park we used to go to when we were kids. With the woods and that meadow? But it might be too cold.” He looked out the window at the grey sky.

“Oh, please. Bring blankets! I’ll pack you guys some lunch,” Mary waved his worries off.

Dean nodded once, “Okay. Come on Cas, let’s go see how many sweaters we can put on.”

 

It wasn’t many minutes later that they were both all bundled up in Dean’s and whatever of Sam’s clothes that would fit, and on their way in the Impala. There was a picnic basket from Mary in the back seat.

“Where’s your dad today?” Cas asked. He couldn’t help but notice that he hadn’t seen him the last few times he’d been over.

“Mom kicked him out for calling me a whore,” Dean mumbled distractedly. He didn’t so much as glance at Cas.

Cas felt bad. This was Dean’s own dad. And he knew how their relationship was strained to begin with. “I’m sorry, baby.”

Dean shrugged, “He’ll come around. Probably.” Cas knew he didn’t want to talk about it, so he left it at that. He didn’t want to ruin the date before it even began.

He noticed that Dean was pulling over to the side of the road. He squinted, trying to see what could be the reason, but there was nothing there.

“What’s wrong?”

“Gotta take a leak,” he mumbled.

“You just went, twenty minutes ago?”

Dean shrugged and left the car.

Three pee breaks later they finally arrived at the designated location.

Dean parked the car in the empty gravel parking lot and they both got out. It was windy out there. The great grass field was still as un-mowed as when they had been pups and, and on the other side of it, were tall trees that Cas knew hid a picnic area with tables, benches and a playground. They’d gone there a lot as kids. They’d stopped when Dean thought it wasn’t ‘cool’ anymore.

The only sound was the wind as it rustled the trees and Dean walking on gravel, the squeak of the car door as he opened it to get the food and blanket.

He walked around to Cas afterwards, who took the basket from him. Dean glared but let it go.

“Ready?” Cas asked. He reached out for Dean’s gloved hand. Dean smiled warmly and Cas couldn’t help but feel like he’d picked the exact right spot for their first date.

Hand in hand they made the trek across the grass meadow. Fall wasn’t the most popular time to visit the park and the path through the trees was a little overgrown with young twigs and thorny bushes. They let go of each other to make way through, the only sounds the rustle of thorns catching on their jeans and letting go with a shallow scratch, and Dean’s whispered curses as he was nearly whipped in the face by a branch.

Cas smiled to himself when he made it to the other side of the trees. The playground looked the same, though the area was completely deserted. He arranged the blanket on the ground and sat down, Dean not far behind.

“Why’d you suddenly wanna go out here? Man, I haven’t been here in forever,” Dean sighed and looked around.

“I don’t know. My dad pointed out I never courted you, that I’ve never even taken you on a date, which made me feel bad. And I didn’t know what you’d want to do, so… as you said, we haven’t been here in forever,” Cas mumbled.

It really had been quite the process to settle on this. He’d thought about restaurants and movies and whatnot. Even Anna and Gabriel had had to get involved in the decision-making process. It had been a mess.

Dean started picking through the picnic basket, pulling out Tupperware and thermos of hot chocolate, while he spoke, “Not that I don’t love this… But you have taken me out before, you know. We’ve been to the Roadhouse a million times the past two months. And you paid for my ticket when we went to see Deadpool.”

Cas rolled his eyes, “Dean, nearly the whole team has been with us those times. That doesn’t count.”

Dean chuckled and chucked a grape at Cas, “Alright, fine. Date snob.”

Cas caught the fruit and threw it right back at Dean, which made the omega give him a challenging look, “Oh, it’s on now!”

He didn’t reach for the grapes, but for Cas and was on him at once. Cas ended up on his back, Dean straddling his lap, struggling to get his wrists free of Cas’ grip.

“Let go! You’re cheating!” Dean laughed, but Cas just pulled on his arms, making Dean lose his balance and topple over so they were chest to chest.

“Ow,” Dean said slowly, eyes transfixed on Cas. He readjusted himself so one thigh fell between Cas’, and Cas’ eyes fluttered as he rubbed against his hardening dick.

Dean reached down to kiss him, gently biting Cas’ lower lip. Cas let out a muffled groan before slipping his tongue in against Dean’s. He knew they shouldn’t do this, it was bound to culminate and they hadn’t even eaten yet. He found it hard to pull away.

When the sweet scent of Dean’s arousal reached Cas he knew they were done for.

Besides, the food would still be there after… after.

He grinned against Dean’s mouth and slipped his hands up under Dean’s shirt. He tried to anyway, but found that with all the sweaters and the jacket the task was impossible. He growled impatiently and unzipped the jacket, which gave him some mobility.

Dean huffed a laugh against his neck at his antics and slid his hands under the waistband of Cas’ jeans. He was wearing his football compression tights under them, for warmth. Dean struggled with the elastic bands of both the tights and his underwear before finally getting his hand on Cas’ dick.

With the hand not under all of Dean’s sweaters, Cas pulled gently on the omega’s hair to bring their mouths together again. Dean moaned into it.

When Cas finally made his way up to his nipples, Dean pulled back, wincing.

“What’s wrong?” Cas asked.

Dean pushed Cas’ hand slightly with his elbow, making it slip down to his side instead, “They’re sore.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll be careful,” Cas promised, mostly to the top of Dean’s head as he moved to put his mouth on Cas’ throat again, licking and nipping in that same spot that never seemed to fade.

Cas moved his hand to Dean’s back instead, fingers just reaching into the waistband of his jeans. He tried to reach down further but couldn’t because of their position. He opted to turn them over instead, gently getting Dean on his back, under him.

“Cas, I want you to knot me,” Dean whimpered.

Cas unzipped Dean’s jeans before unzipping his own, “I will, baby.”

Dean moaned when Cas’ hand made its way to his cock, gently stroking it. Cas smeared the slick that had leaked between his thighs over the head, another wave of arousal spreading through him when Dean’s head thudded back against the blanket, his mouth open in a low moan.

With the feeling of Dean’s fingers wrapping around Cas’ own dick, he let go of Dean’s to brush a finger against his hole. Dean’s eyes fluttered and his head thudded backwards onto the blanket-covered ground again.

It was too cold, really, to have their junk hanging out for a prolonged period of time, so they didn’t spend as long on foreplay as Cas would have liked. It was obviously enough for Dean to be ready, but Cas would have _liked_ for him to be the writhing, moaning mess that he usually could reduce him to, before fucking him.

Dean was already blabbering Cas’ name over and over when Cas leaned down to ask: “Can I fuck you?”

Dean squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lip as he nodded. But then he started to get up, pushing off his elbows and making Cas have to get up on his knees to lean back.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

Dean smirked at him as he turned around. He leaned down on his elbows, leaving his ass in the air. Cas’ chest flooded with possessiveness at realizing Dean was presenting. For him. He grinned absentmindedly and ran a hand over Dean’s ass, before sliding it up under his sweaters and gripping his hip.

He lined them up and started pushing into Dean, guttural groans sounding from both of them.

Dean started pushing back against him and squirmed impatiently under him, “Come on, alpha,” he said with a shaky voice.

Cas didn’t have to be told twice and he gripped Dean’s hip more steadily for leverage, before starting to fuck into him.

He could feel Dean’s slick run down his thighs, and he was pretty sure he was muttering praises for Dean, though he couldn’t tell you what they were. He was too focused on Dean’s moans that only increased in volume, shouts seeming to be whisked away in the wind and rustle of the trees surrounding them.

It was a good thing it was so deserted in the park during fall, but the prickle at Cas’ neck with the knowledge that the potential for someone to find them, at any moment, only made him pick up the pace, adding to the excitement of it all.

Dean was beginning to clench around him but seemed to be holding back. Cas bent over Dean to reach for his cock, and Dean cried out in frustration. Castiel pulled him up with him, so they were both standing on their knees, and Cas had to support almost all of Dean’s weight as the omega was focused on not coming yet, his head leaned back against Cas’ shoulder.

“Come on, Dean. Come for me,” Cas said against his ear and Dean squeezed his eyes shut.

“Claim me, Cas. Please make me yours,” Dean got out between moans. Cas couldn’t believe his own ears.

“What? Now?”

Dean pushed his hips back harder and groaned, “ _Yes!_ "

“Baby, are you su-“ 

“Holy fuck, alpha, if you don’t fucking bite me…” he trailed off, interrupting himself with a gasp and clenching harder around Cas. 

Cas was impressed with his endurance at this point, but he couldn’t last much longer himself, anyway. He felt his balls tighten and without slowing his pace, he bit down on where Dean’s neck became shoulder, on top of the purple bruise, and finally drew blood. Dean’s moans stopped and he came silently, shaking against Cas, who released into him at the same time. Dean slumped forwards, pulling Cas with him. 

They fell down to the side, so Cas was spooning Dean. He pulled the part of the blanket they weren’t lying on around them. Even if they weren’t exactly cold at the moment, sweat still cooling under their many layers, they soon would be. 

For a while they didn’t say anything, but Cas felt warm all over as he observed the bite mark on Dean’s neck. He could almost count his teeth there, and little droplets of blood were drying. Cas leaned forward to lick at the mark, hoping to soothe it. 

Dean looked at him over his shoulder, a soft smile across his features. There was still a blush in his cheeks from their strenuous activities. 

“Why now?” Castiel asked. 

Dean shrugged, “I love you. There’s never gonna be anyone else, there never has. You’re my _mate_.” 

Cas smiled into the short hair at Dean’s neck, reveling in his scent, and ran his hand from Dean’s side to his lower belly. “You’re gonna bite me too, right?” 

Dean huffed, “Of course, you dumbass. It doesn’t really mean anything if I don’t.” 

Cas chuckled, butterflies filling his stomach. He kissed the dark purple mark again. 

They lied like that, spooning, wrapped up in a blanket burrito for a few minutes, Cas just taking in Dean’s scent. It had always been the best feeling in the world, but the scent of pregnancy was getting stronger by the day, and it made him feel all warm and gooey. If a little anxious. 

Other people, other students at the school, they’d soon be able to smell it. Teenage pregnancy wasn’t exactly celebrated, but at least they were mated now. Or in a few minutes, when his knot went down so Dean could bite him, anyway. He hoped they would be okay. At least Dean was popular, he always had been, and hopefully he wouldn’t be completely ostracized from their peers, like that girl, Lilith, who’d gotten pregnant a few years ago. 

His thoughts were interrupted when Dean squirmed. 

“What are you doing? Lie still,” Cas grinned, pressing harder against the omega’s back. 

Dean sighed, “Sorry! I have to pee again.” 

“I’m sorry. Can you hold it?” 

“I certainly hope so. If I piss myself _while you’re knotting me_ , we seriously have to break up. Out of sheer embarrassment.” 

“I’d still love you, even if you peed on me.” 

Dean chuckled, “You fucking weirdo. Now get out of me!” 

“Fine!” Cas grinned and wiggled a little, until they were unattached. He lifted his hips to slip his underwear, tights and jeans up. 

“Ugh, gross,” Dean winced, “There’s cum all over my clothes and the blanket now.” 

Cas reached for the picnic basket and procured some paper towels for Dean, who quickly cleaned himself up before finding a bush far enough away to be peed on. 

Then they finally ate, not talking about anything, but leaning up against each other. 

“Hey Cas?” 

“Hm?” he picked another slice of pickle out of his sandwich and handed it to Dean. 

“Did you tell your mom I’m not getting an abortion?” 

“I told my dad.” 

“Hm,” Dean mumbled. 

After a beat Cas asked, “When is your next doctor’s appointment?” 

“Uh, Tuesday. It’s during your practice,” he threw the tinfoil his sandwich had been wrapped in into the basket. 

“I’m coming with you, Dean.” 

“Suit yourself. Charlie might be coming along again, too,” he reached for a pack of Oreos. 

“What about your mom?” Cas frowned. 

“Yeah, she’s coming too, obviously.” 

Cas swallowed, “Are you gonna tell your doctor about the miscarriage?” 

Dean sat up, rather than leaning on Cas, to look at him, “Well, I guess I have to, right?” 

Cas reached out to take Dean’s hand, so the omega quickly shoved the Oreo he’d had in it into his mouth. “I think you should.” 

He swallowed a semi-chewed oreo, “I will, babe, as long as you’re gonna be there,” Dean let go of his hand to reach for his face instead, pressing a cookies and cream flavored kiss to his lips. 

Cas promised he would be. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon making out and discussing the season so far. When the sun started to set behind the grey overcast they made their way back to the car. 

Cas set the picnic basket and the blanket in the trunk, and when he closed it Dean was there, pushing him against the side of the car, lips on his neck. 

They didn’t exactly have time for more nature sex, and Cas didn’t particularly want to in the dark anyway, but he still sighed in pleasure from Dean’s lips on his throat. 

“I love you,” he mumbled into the rapidly darkening air. 

Dean smiled, his teeth gently grazing the joint between neck and shoulder, and then, without a word, he bit down. Cas went weak at the knees, but luckily Dean had him pretty much boxed in, hands pressed to his hips. 

He knew it was supposed to be something special, that it should feel like nothing you’d ever felt before. But nothing could have prepared him for this. There was a jolt through his whole body and the butterflies were back. When Dean let go out his neck, his lips quickly found Cas’, and the alpha quickly spun them around, to press Dean against the car instead. He reached under his butt, hoisting his thighs so Dean could wrap his legs around him. 

It was completely dark when they finally got back in the car and made their way home. 

\------ 

“Stop fondling me, Dean! You’re brother is right there!” Cas pulled Dean’s hand out from under his shirt again. 

Dean pouted, “But you’re warm.” 

Sam threw a handful of popcorn at them, “Listen to your mate, Dean. You’re so inappropriate.” 

Dean threw a piece of popcorn back at Sam, which stuck to his long hair, “Your face is inappropriate.” 

“Will you guys be quiet, we’re watching a movie!” Cas hissed and turned up the volume of Civil War, only to turn it back down when the brothers quieted. 

Sam turned around to stick his tongue out at Dean who flipped him off. 

They only got a moment’s peace before the front door went and Mary soon came into the living room, “Oh, you’re all here,” she smiled at them while untying her boots. There were a few flakes of snow in her blonde hair. 

“Hey mom. Where’ve you been?” Dean asked, without getting up from where his head was resting in Cas’ lap. 

“Went to Ellen’s. She says hi,” she walked past them into the kitchen to put on the kettle, “How’s your stomach, Dean?” 

The omega shrugged and absentmindedly ran his hand down his abdomen, entwining his fingers with Cas’ that were settled there. “Fine. No nausea since this morning.” 

“That’s good, honey,” she came into the living room again and she affectionately grabbed Dean’s knee that was propped up as she passed. She picked up her used mug from earlier in the day where she’d left it on the coffee table, but then froze. She turned around to look at Dean. Then her eyes flitted to Cas and her nostrils flared as she sniffed the air. 

She walked the few steps back to them, and the three teenagers were all just staring at her as she pulled Dean’s shirt-collar back to reveal the still red and purple mark. “You mated?” 

Dean pulled his shirt from his mother’s grasp, “Yeah,” he said, trying to seem nonchalant. 

Mary looked at Cas, “And you?” 

He pulled his collar back a little, “Yes.” 

“Wait, you guys are mated? For real?” Sam sat up on his knees in his chair. 

“Yes, they are!” Mary bent down to wrap them both in a tight hug, “Aw, congratulations, you guys!” 

She had tears in her eyes when she pulled back, but the couple just smiled up at her, still giddy with the change in their relationship. 

“Yeah, congratulations!” Sam grinned from ear to ear, “I didn’t even smell it. I guess it’s the scent of pregnancy,” he started to get out of the chair, wanting to get in on the family hugging. 

Dean frowned, “Is it that strong already?” 

“No, sweetie, only to people close to you,” Mary assured him. 

Cas was reminded of the impending revelation to the school. Their team had taken it well. Most of them had anyway, except for Gordon and Kubrick and a few others. He pushed it out of his head. It would only stress Dean out. And Cas. 

He was sure they’d figure it out when they had to. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has another check-up at the Doctor's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, sorry that the uploads are kind of far and few, but I'm sorta struggling with this atm...
> 
> Thank you, [Fangirlingtodeath513](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513) for beta'ing this and also restoring my confidence with your comments <333

Cas knocked on the door to Bobby’s office and hoisted his bag further up on his shoulder. His hair was dripping down the neck of his shirt because he’d been in too much of a rush to dry it properly.

“Yeah?” the beta coach yelled from the other side and Castiel entered.

“Hey Bobby. I just wanted to let you know that I won’t be at practice tomorrow,” he said, keeping close to the door.

Bobby looked up from whatever paper he’d been scribbling on, probably a game plan, “And why are you skipping practice two days before one of the most important games of the season?”

It was the last game of the season before the state finals. Their score was looking pretty good so far, but it ultimately came down to the result of that last game. Cas shifted on his feet.

“Dean has a doctor’s appointment. I think we’re going to hear the heartbeat this time,” he mumbled.

If Cas didn’t know better he’d say there was a ghost of a smile on Bobby’s face, “Right. Time is flying by so damn fast. How far is he?”

“Just over eight weeks,” he told him.

“Alright then. But you better be here the day after. Dean still coming to the game?”

Cas nodded, “Yeah, that’s the plan.”

“Good. Now scoot,” Bobby waved him off, “I got crap to do.”

\-----

 

The next day, Cas all but skipped to the parking lot once the last bell had let him go. He’d fully expected to see Dean waiting for him there, but he didn't. He checked his phone to see if the omega had texted him, but he hadn’t. He put his backpack on the ground and leaned against the side of the Impala. He stuffed his hands into his pockets to protect them from the cold.

A few minutes passed and more students came and went. Some of them were shooting Cas weird looks that he couldn’t decipher, but he didn’t try to anyway. More and more people did the same and he was just about to ask some strange sophomore what was going on when he finally caught sight of Dean walking towards the car. Lisa was walking with him, one arm linked with Dean’s. She seemed upset as she gestured while she talked. Dean just nodded.

When they came to a stop in front of Cas, Lisa let go of Dean and looked at him searchingly, “You’ll be okay?”

Dean nodded, “Yeah, of course. Thanks Lis.” They hugged briefly, and then Lisa turned to Cas.

“Congrats on the mating,” she smiled and walked off with a wave.

Cas mumbled a thanks absentmindedly and frowned.

Dean just walked around to the car’s other side and unlocked it, “Ready?”

“Mhmm,” Cas mumbled, still looking after Lisa, “What’s going on?”

“Hm?” Dean pulled out of the parking spot and turned down the music a little, “Oh, uh. So the whole school knows I’m pregnant.”

Cas frowned deeper, “How?”

“Fucking Gordon told some cheerleaders. You know how they gossip. It’s not a big deal.”

Cas looked at Dean who wasn’t meeting his eye as he drove, “Did anyone say anything to you?”

Dean shrugged, “The usual. Cas, it’s not a big deal.”

The usual probably didn’t mean congratulations; it probably meant stuff like slut and whore, especially if Dean’s shrug was anything to go by. Cas hated when he downplayed things like this. Cas knew Dean was affected by it and he just wanted to help.

“Baby, I know you’re upset but just relax, okay? It’s nothing I can’t handle,” Dean promised, probably able to smell the displeasure on Cas.

He nodded, “Okay, if you say so. But please tell me if someone says anything bad to you.”

Dean just mumbled “Sure,” not at all doing anything to make Cas relax.

\------

 

They were sat in the doctor’s waiting room, Dean slumping in his seat between Mary and Cas. Neither Sam nor Charlie were with them that day.

Cas browsed the articles of a gossip magazine, while Dean cheated his way through another game of Solitaire. Mary was knitting something, the soft clicking of the needles the only sound in the waiting room.

The clinic was behind schedule it seemed, because they’d been on time and so far they’d waited 15 minutes.

After another little while Mary put her knitting project in her lap and looked at Dean. He didn’t notice but Cas looked up from his magazine.

“Dean?” Mary said.

“Hm?” He put an ace in its designated spot.

Mary looked from his face to his hands and then put one of her own over his phone to get his full attention.

“I talked to Bobby the other day,” she began, “He told me-“

“Winchester!” She was interrupted by the secretary. Dean nearly sprang out of his seat and quickly pocketed his phone. Mary folded her knitting up and Cas put the magazine back in the stack.

“I know you talked to Doctor Luke the last times, but you’re gonna be with Dr. Cain from now on,” the secretary revealed while they walked down the bright and empty hallway. She knocked on a door and took off before there was a reply.

Cas grabbed Dean’s hand as an older alpha with long grey hair and a white doctor coat opened the door. Cas wasn’t sure how Dean felt about getting an alpha doctor. The other one had been a beta.

“Dean Winchester?” His eyes swept between the three of them.

“Yeah,” Dean said and quickly shook hands with the doctor, who introduced himself as Dr. Cain, “This is Castiel, the other dad, and my mom.”

The doctor nodded at them and made a gesture to two empty chairs off to the side of the room. They sat down.

“If you just take a seat here,” Dr. Cain patted the paper-covered reclining chair next to a desk with a computer and a bunch of equipment on it.

Dean hopped up and laid back, before folding his shirt up to reveal his still flat stomach. Cain sat down in an office chair and rolled over to the desk, opening a drawer to procure a tube of gel and a pair of rubber gloves he quickly put on.

“How far along are you? Eight weeks?” he asked as he uncapped the tube and pressed a dot of gel onto the handheld transducer of the ultrasound machine.

Dean frowned, “Uh, yeah” he answered. Cas wrung his hands. He was sitting way too far away. Dean’s eyes flitted to meet his, as he probably felt his nervousness.

“Mhm. This might be a little cold,” he smeared the gel and put more on. Dean nodded. Castiel got out of his chair to go hold Dean’s hand. The omega winced when the doctor finally turned on the ultrasound machine and put the transducer on his lower stomach.

Cas held his breath, his hand tight around Dean’s. Dean was frowning and biting his lip hard enough to make the skin white. Mary got up to stand by them too.

Dr. Cain moved the transducer around a little but no sound was heard. Dean’s fingers began tightening around Cas’.

“Hm,” Dr. Cain mulled and moved it around a bit more.

“Can’t you find the heartbeat?” Mary asked.

Dr. Cain put the transducer back on the table and slipped off his rubber gloves, “I’m afraid not,” he looked back down at Dean, “But there’s no need to worry. Most people don’t get the heartbeat until week 10 or 12. If there’s reason for concern some people choose to get an internal ultrasound.”

Dean swallowed, “Can we try that?”

Dr. Cain frowned and so did Mary, “Is there reason for concern?” The doctor asked.

Cas carded his fingers through Dean’s hair, hoping to encourage him and to let him know that it was okay.

The omega drew his bottom lip in between his teeth again and nodded. He wasn’t meeting anyone’s eyes.

Dr. Cain briefly looked between Cas and Mary before looking back at Dean, “Do you wish to talk privately?”

Dean sighed, “I think so.”

“Dean?” Mary questioned.

“I’ll talk to you after, mom,” he promised and then she and Cas were ushered out by the doctor.

 

They didn’t go back to the waiting room, opting to just loiter in the hall a few paces down from the closed door.

“What’s going on?” Mary asked.

Cas looked down at his shoes, “Mary, he said he’d tell you. I’m sorry but it’s really not my place.”

Mary nodded and seemed to think about something for a few seconds, “But you know, right?”

“I do.” He said. He slid down the wall to sit on the floor.

She paced back and forth for a minute before sitting down next to him, “Bobby told me what happened at your game against the Hellhounds a few weeks ago.”

Castiel swallowed. He could feel his heartbeat in his throat.

“Was he really… assaulted?” She whispered the last word. Cas couldn’t say anything. “Christ, I had no idea,” she sounded as upset as Cas felt.

Cas placed his hand on her forearm, “I didn’t either. I was at that party, and I didn’t… We didn’t wait; we didn’t even look that hard for him. We just assumed he’d already left.”

Mary frowned, “Party?” Cas remembered that Bobby hadn’t heard the whole story and so Mary couldn’t have either. It wasn’t his place to tell her. He didn’t have to either because Dr. Cain opened the door again then.

“Come on in,” he said and gestured at them. Cas got up and held a hand out to Mary.

When they got back into his office Dean was wearing a gown, his clothes neatly folded in the chair Mary had been occupying.

Dr. Cain instructed Dean what to do and soon enough a black and white photo appeared on the screen. There were some black dots and Dr. Cain pointed at the bladder, the uterus and the embryo, which didn’t really look like anything, but it still had all three of them tearing up. There was also a rapid tattoo of heartbeat, which had Dean biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. Cas felt relief flood his whole body.

Dean didn’t start crying until they were in the car. They weren’t out of the parking lot before he’d broken down, sobbing into Cas’ shoulder, as they both sat in the back of the car.

“It’s okay, baby. Our pup is healthy, it’ll be okay,” Cas whispered into his hair, and curled his arm around his waist. They spent the whole drive like that, Dean’s sobs only subsiding when they arrived at the Winchester house.

Mary caught her oldest son’s eyes in the rearview mirror before anyone made any move to get out, “We’re talking about this.”

“I know,” Dean said.

“Do you want me to tell Dad to leave?” She asked as she pulled the key from the ignition.

“I’m not sure. I think so.”

She nodded. Cas knew how protective she was, it was practically coming off her in waves. Cas didn’t know if he should be happy John was back home, but it must have meant he was done calling Dean a whore.

“Are you staying, Cas?” She asked. He looked at Dean, who gave him a small nod. Cas told her that he was.

\------

 

Cas followed Mary into the kitchen, where she put on a kettle of water. Dean went off to pee. They could hear Sam and a friend he had over talking upstairs. Soon enough, they were seated around the kitchen island again, a mug of tea in front of each of them, mimicking the scene from a few weeks ago.

“So…” Mary began. She pushed the bowl of sugar in front of Dean, who began putting spoonfuls into the tea he still hated.

“I know Bobby talked to you,” he said, stirring the tea. Cas blew on his own cup.

“He said your school isn’t going to play the Hellhounds anymore this season, because they were sexist towards you and because you,” she looked at Cas then, “and Benny and some of the other alphas kept getting into fights with them.”

“Well, I don’t know if it was that they were _sexist_. I mean then we can’t play anyone. It’s fucking _football_ ,” Dean argued.

“Watch your language,” Mary said absentmindedly, before continuing: “Bobby said some of them assaulted you.”

Dean ran a finger along the rim of his mug and Cas scooted his chair closer to Dean’s.

“It was a long time ago. Freshman year,” Dean said.

“Cas said you were at a party?” Mary asked, and Dean turned to Cas.

“You told her?”

“No, baby. I just said we were at a party,” he promised him.

“What does ‘assaulted’ mean, sweetie? Sexually assaulted?” Mary reached her hand across the table to find Dean’s.

Dean went back to the rim of his mug with his other hand, nodding with his head kept down, “I was at some party, and I got really messed up,” he began. He told them the story that Cas had already heard, albeit less graphic. It made Cas feel as sick as it had the last time. He wanted to rip Azazel and Alastair’s balls off. As Dean told the story, it looked like Mary felt the same way.

“You got pregnant?” Mary gasped when he got to that part.

“I lost it. I was trying to get the courage to tell you and dad but then I lost it.”

Cas pushed away from the table, growling. And that was with a lot of self-restraint. He wanted to kill those two asshole alphas.

“Baby,” Dean pleaded, “Just leave it. Bobby said Azazel got kicked off the team anyway.”

He growled some more but Mary put her hand on his shoulder to get him to calm down. Cas knew there was nothing he could do, which of course just made him more frustrated. He breathed hard through his nose and got back in his chair.

“Did you tell Dr. Cain?” Mary asked then.

Dean nodded and finally took a sip of his tea. He made a face so Cas pushed the bowl of sugar towards him again. “I did. He said everything looks fine, but I’m probably gonna have a helluva lot more check-ups than what’s normal.”

Mary nodded, mumbling “Good” under her breath.

“So no more talk about abortions, okay? I’m keeping the pup,” Dean said sternly.

Mary nodded her understandings. Cas just worried if his mom would understand.

\-----

 

The last game of the season, shortly before Thanksgiving, was that afternoon so the whole team was positively buzzing. Not just because of the game or the cheerleaders wearing their short uniforms to school, but because of the impending long weekend.

Cas was sitting in his usual spot in the cafeteria, discussing time management and gameplay with Benny and Inias when Dean finally arrived.

Benny grinned up at him, “You look positively glowing, brother.”

Cas scooted over to let his mate slide in next to him.

“Oh, it’s just sweat. I’ve been throwing up for the last two hours,” he leaned into Cas’ personal space, and the alpha ran his fingers through Dean’s damp hair. He caught the stressed out scent of his mate.

“What’s wrong?” he asked concerned.

Dean rolled his eyes, “Haven’t you heard? The whole school has.”

Ash leaned over the table to better be heard, “Yeah, someone wrote some pretty unoriginal insults about you in the alpha’s restroom in the theater annex.”

“Yeah, on my locker too,” Dean shared. Cas frowned and looked around. It was only then he noticed that people seemed to be gossiping about them.

“You promised me you’d tell me if anyone did anything bad,” Cas reminded Dean.

Dean leaned towards Cas, rubbing their shoulders together in affection, “I know, alpha, but no one has said anything bad. As Ash said: it’s unoriginal.”

Cas frowned. Dean asked a question about the state finals that successfully changed the subject of the table’s conversation. Then he turned back to Cas.

“It’s okay, really. Don’t worry so much. Most people aren’t aware we’re mated; when they find out they’ll probably lay off.”

Cas nodded slowly. He wasn’t sure about that theory, but decided to leave it, “Do you wanna come over on Friday? My family will be gone most of the day.”

Dean grinned conspiratorially, “Oh, will they now?” He leaned closer to Cas, “And how do you suppose we’ll spend all day, all by ourselves?”

Cas grinned against Dean’s jaw, absentmindedly scenting behind his ear, “I’m sure we’ll figure something…”

“Ugh ew, will you guys _stop_ that, we’re eating here,” Viktor complained and Dean and Cas got untangled, sheepish looks on their faces.

“Sorry,” Cas mumbled.

They finally joined the rest of the table’s conversation, but not before Dean had squeezed Cas’ knee under the table, and promised that he really was fine.


	11. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Thanksgiving and Castiel has a talk with his mother and another one with his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a thank you to [Fangirlingtodeath513](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513) for beta'ing this. Now ya'll are spared from my comma atrocities. 
> 
> I know this chapter, and story atm, is going kind of slow. There's nothing I can do about it, lol..
> 
> And sorry I haven't replied to any of your comments on the last chapter. I just didn't know what to say, but please know that they do not go unread and I do appreciate them very very much :)

“Alright, kids settle down. Gabe, I would think you could manage mashing potatoes without making a mess. I see I was mistaken,” Naomi rested her hands on her hips. She was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, not quite daring to enter the cranberry and mashed potato war zone.

Gabriel looked sheepish as he climbed off the counter. Castiel wiped the glob of mashed potatoes out of his hair. Anna turned around so their mom wouldn’t catch her giggling.

“What makes you think that this is okay? Where is your dad?” She peeked around the kitchen, still not venturing inside. Her clothes were too pristine.

“He went to the store. We overcooked the sweet potato casserole so he went to buy more marshmallows,” Castiel told her.

Naomi shot Castiel a disappointed look, “And this is how you look after your siblings? Aren’t you supposed to be a father in a few months?”

It was probably a fair point, but it felt like a slap in the face to Cas, “Uh, yes.”

“You’re so hell-bent on getting this pup. Perhaps it’s time you step up and start acting a little more mature.”

Anna wasn’t giggling anymore. She clenched her hands around the whisk she was stirring the gravy with. Cas had no doubt their mother could smell that she was angry too. Naomi looked at her daughter’s back, “Do you have something to add, Anna?”

Anna turned around so fast she whipped herself in the face with red hair and she mimicked her mother’s stance, propping her hands on her hips, “You’re being really unfair! It’s not like they meant for it to happen, and do you even know that Dean had a miscarriage before? Hm? Because he was raped? Do you even _care_?”

Cas’ face flushed with emotion. He wasn’t ready for this. “Anna,” he sighed, silently begging her to lay off. She blew a piece of hair out of her eyes and turned back around to stir the gravy again.

He met his mother’s eyes with some hesitation, his heart hammering away in his chest.

“Is this true, Castiel?” She asked. He nodded and she motioned for him to follow along, “Gabriel and Anna, you see to getting this mess cleaned up right away,” she said before turning away.

 

Naomi sat down in her office chair and Cas took a seat in an armchair on the other side of her desk.

“So he’s lost a baby,” Naomi said.

“It was four years ago. But he used to be on all of those blockers and suppressants and that, so he thought he was barren. He thought he was going to lose this one too.”

His mother folded her hands and rested them on the table; “I suppose I see why you two are so keen on keeping the pup then, despite your young age. But Cas, sweetie, you don’t owe Dean this pup just because he’s lost one before.”

Emotion bubbled in the back of Cas’ throat, “Mom, I know it wasn’t part of the plan. I know that. I know I’m probably not gonna get to go to college. But I love Dean and I’m going to love our pup too. I want to take care of my family. It’s not about owing anyone anything.”

“Don’t you think you’d be better positioned to take care of your family if you waited a few years before having children? If you could get a proper education and a job that’d actually enable you to provide for them?” Naomi raised an eyebrow.

Cas swallowed around a lump in his throat, “That’s not an option, mom. We don’t know that Dean will be able to conceive in a few years or at any other time, really.”

Naomi sighed and rubbed her temples. Cas heard his dad come home downstairs.

“You’re saying this is some kind of miracle baby?” His mother asked.

“No, I don’t know, mom. I don’t know if it will be a problem in the future, but he’s not willing to risk it and neither am I.”

“This will be hard, you know,” she shared and Castiel barely refrained from rolling his eyes.

“I know. It already is. Especially when half of our parents aren’t being supportive.”

His mom sat back at that, seeming to think about what he said. They could hear Gabriel yelling and Anna squealing in the kitchen, probably trying to cause mayhem around their dad.

“I realize I’ve made this harder on you both, Castiel. I do apologize for that. I’m not saying I agree with your decision but if it’s want you both want I will try to be more supportive,” Naomi promised and her eyes softened.

Castiel knew he wasn’t out of the fire but he felt a little lighter and he got up to go hug her, “Thank you, mom.”

The conversation was finalized when the doorbell went and Castiel could hear all of his thirteen cousins trying to get through the front door at the same time.

\------

 

They were spooning, still attached after impromptu floor sex right inside Cas’ room, and Cas nuzzled behind Dean’s ear, making the omega squirm slightly.

“Where’d your family go?” Dean asked.

“To explore the sights. Balthazar and Hanna almost stayed here, but my dad told them you were coming over,” he grins against Dean’s neck at the memory of Hanna’s mortified expression and Balthazar’s sly smile. He’d found it incredibly humorous that Cas had finally lost his virginity and gotten Dean pregnant on the first ‘try’. It had made for quite the uncomfortable silence in the middle of Thanksgiving dinner.

Dean chuckled and Cas ran his hand from his mate’s hip to the middle of his chest, feeling the rumble.

“Why didn’t you go with them?” he asked.

“They’re not leaving until Sunday, so I’ll get plenty of time with them. Honestly, any break from them is a godsend.”

Dean laughed at that, “Yeah, I believe ya.” He’d met the Novak clan several times over the years as Cas’ best friend.

“Was Bobby at your house for Thanksgiving?” Cas asked.

“Nah, we all went to the Harvelle’s. Can you believe Jo didn’t even know we were mated. Didn’t even know I was pregnant. I don’t know how everyone neglected to tell her but you should expect a phone call from her any day. Maybe she’ll even show up here,” he huffed a laugh, no doubt imagining awkward Cas trying to deal with Harvelle fury.

A pathetic whine escaped from Cas’ throat, “Why is everyone so protective over you? Even Benny and Viktor gave me ‘talks’.” he made the accompanying air quotes around Dean, who was between his arms, “I’m closer to you than they are!” He knew he sounded indignant.

“You’re closer to me than anyone, you idiot. You’re literally inside me right now. And they’re protective because I’m an omega, and, I guess, because everyone knows about the Alastair-Azazel thing,” Dean’s voice was light, like he wasn’t talking about some fucked up assault that he’d kept to himself for years. It still made Cas’ blood boil. Which in turn made Dean say “Calm down, alpha.”

“I shouldn’t be calm about this, Dean. Neither should you,” he frowned.

Dean turned his head to look at Cas, “Well, what am I supposed to do then? Be miserable and traumatized forever? There’s nothing that’s gonna change what happened, you know.”

He was right, of course. But it didn’t feel right that the two psychos should go unpunished. Getting kicked off a high school football team could hardly be considered proportionate punishment. He didn’t say anything, but he was sure Dean could feel his dissatisfaction.

“Besides, I heard Alastair was kicked out of KU anyway. And Azazel got suspended. Someone must have said something,” Dean revealed.

Cas frowned again, “Who?”

Dean shrugged, nearly hitting Cas in the chin with his shoulder if the alpha hadn’t backed away slightly, “My money’s on Bobby. You know it got out at the game against the Hellhounds, to Bobby and Crowley _and_ the ref. I mean, they probably couldn’t just ignore that.”

“Well, I’m glad they didn’t, since you seem to be,” Cas really didn’t want a fight, but it just wasn’t right, how indifferent Dean seemed to be to it all.

Dean let out a sigh, “It doesn’t matter anymore, babe. It was so long time ago and I was finally getting somewhat over it.”

They got detached from each other and Cas stayed on his side while Dean rolled onto his back. He started tracing invisible patterns on his mate’s freckled chest.

They were silent for a while before Dean spoke up again: “Hey Cas? Does it bother you that I’m friends with Lisa?”

Cas stopped drawing invisible lines on his chest, “What?! No, of course not!” He said it way too fast, like the idiot he is.

Dean chuckled and engulfed Cas’ hand with his own, “There’s no reason to be jealous, baby, you know that. You’re my True Mate. Besides, it’s pretty nice to have omega friends, since I’m always hanging out with you football knotheads.”

Cas knocked Dean’s elbow playfully with his own, “You love us,” he grinned.

Dean rolled onto his side to face Cas, “Yeah,” he said softly. His eyes trailed over Cas’ face, seeming to come to a rest on his lips. Cas sunk his teeth lightly into his lower lip and appreciated the hooded look Dean’s eyes took on.

“You’re insatiable,” he grinned and Dean finally looked up.

“You’re really hot, okay? And something about this whole mating thing has me slick, I swear, _all the time_.” Castiel couldn’t help himself, he blushed. That had Dean chuckling, “Let’s get off the floor. Wanna watch a movie?” he asked and sat up.

Castiel got up on his feet and gave Dean a hand, “Not if it’s horror.”

Dean grunted as he got up and rolled his eyes, “Fine.”

After getting dressed in some of Cas’ pajamas, they put on a movie. Castiel eventually just let Dean have his way and chose another scary movie. They got settled in his bed, Dean between Cas’ legs and leaning against his chest. Castiel slipped his hand around Dean’s body under the blanket, resting it on his lower abdomen. He tried to anyway. Dean pushed his hand away after a few seconds. Figuring he just needed to get comfortable, Castiel tried again after a moment.

“Stop!” Dean said and removed his hand again. If he hadn’t been able to smell the bitter upset on his mate, he’d have thought that Dean was joking.

Castiel frowned and leaned to the side to look at Dean, “What’s wrong? Did I do something?”

Dean scooted forwards, out of Cas’ embrace and scowled at Castiel, “No, I just don’t want you to touch me right there.”

He was angry, Castiel knew as much. But it wasn’t at Castiel. No, it seemed to be based in insecurity. The fact that he could smell that on his mate, without even really trying, sunk into Cas and warmth spread in his chest.

He crawled towards Dean and reached out to him, “What’s bothering you, baby?”

Dean kept glaring, “Do you realize how much weight I’ve gained? I’m not even showing yet, and I’m 10 pounds heavier!”

Castiel pulled Dean towards him, cupping his cheek to catch his eyes, “I just saw you naked five minutes ago, baby. Why is this bothering you now?”

“I was presenting,” Dean said it quietly, and Cas knew he was embarrassed about something. He didn’t know if it was the weight gain or this reaction to it. “You couldn’t see my stomach.”

“Dean, you’re pregnant. Of course you’re gaining weight.”

Dean looked away and pulled back, “I don’t want you to not find me attractive anymore.”

Cas took one of Dean’s hands, “That’ll never happen.”

For some odd (and probably hormonal) reason, that was the wrong thing to say, because Dean dropped Cas’ hand and swung his legs out of bed to stand up, “You don’t know that! God, Cas, you’re so fucking annoying when you say shit you know nothing about just to be reassuring!”

Cas frowned. His bed felt cool now that Dean had left it, “But I do know this, Dean. You will always be beautiful to me. You’re carrying our child, there’s nothing unattractive about that.”

He got a menacing glare for his efforts and Dean threw his arms up, “It’s not just this! For fuck’s sake. You said that we’d be okay, and you don’t know that. You don’t know if I’m going to lose this pup too!” his bottom lip trembled and Cas reached out for him. Dean stayed firmly in his spot a few feet from Cas.

“Baby, we _will_ be okay. We will; that’s all I know. I didn’t mean that I know if the pup will be okay, I don’t know that. But it sounds like it will be, based on what Dr. Cain has told us. But I don’t know. _We’ll_ be okay, though. We’ll always have each other.”

Dean let out one sob, “You don’t get it! Christ, you just don’t! How can you say that we’ll be okay when we don’t know if this pup will be okay? How am I supposed to be okay if I lose another baby?” It was like a dam broke then, Dean breaking down into sobs and finally accepting Cas’ embrace, as he walked into it and sat back on the bed, wrapped up in his alpha, letting his tears stain Cas’ t-shirt.

They sat like that for a bit, Castiel quietly humming the parts he remembered from Hey Jude to calm his omega down. It did, eventually, and Dean leaned back to look at Cas, sniffling before saying, “I’m sorry. Are you mad at me?”

Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair, “Of course I’m not. Why would I be mad at you?”

“’Cause I freak out at you all the time? For being so hormonal?” Dean suggested and Cas heart sank. This seemed to be a little more important that just hormones being out of whack. He hated the dark circles that indicated Dean’s loss of precious sleep.

“I think your thoughts are weighing very heavily on you, Dean. And I understand. I hope you realize that I worry about these things too.”

Dean nodded but didn’t say anything. He let go of Cas to lie down on the bed and Cas tugged him in on one side before getting in on the other.

“Does anything feel… not right?” Castiel had to ask. Worry was gnawing in his stomach.

“No, everything is fine. I mean I’m constipated, which is annoying, but hardly cause for concern,” he grinned. The sun had started to set outside and Cas could barely make out Dean’s freckles in the dusk. He leaned in to nuzzle at him, his nose just to the side of Dean’s. He huffed a laugh against his mate’s lips.

They grew quiet then, content in the way they were wrapped up in each other. Cas was fairly certain Dean had fallen asleep. He hoped so, anyway. It was hard, worrying like this. He’d always been accused of having a stick up his ass, but he’d never been this concerned, for his mate and for his pup. The disdain from his mother and John didn’t exactly help, nor did their complete and utter lack of plan for the future. He looked down at Dean, who actually looked peaceful. He could feel his soft breathing against his collarbone. He kissed a soft trail of kisses from his nose to his cheekbones, following his freckles to his temple. Then he laid back on the pillow, closing his eyes. It was too early to go to sleep, still only late afternoon. It turned out Dean wasn’t asleep either, because a soft kiss between Cas’ closed eyes made him open them.

“We’ll be okay, right?” Dean whispered.

“I promise,” Cas whispered back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been nearly a month and what is my excuse? I don't even know.
> 
> Sorry guys, I hope some of you are still subscribed to it and are still interested, lol. 
> 
> Beta-read by [Fangirlingtodeath513](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513), thanks bb :)

Thanksgiving gave way to a month of school that passed by in a flurry of rumors and about ten times more attention from the student body than Castiel wanted, but by the time the holidays came around, things had calmed down at school significantly.

The season had been successful for the football team but in the end they hadn’t made the playoffs, and Castiel was silently relieved. He had a lot on his plate as it was, though he didn’t tell any of his teammates that.

 

Cas walked two fingers from Dean’s pelvis over the beginnings of a sweatshirt-covered baby bump. When he got to the peak he looked up at Dean, who was smiling softly at him. Cas returned it effortlessly.

“Are you guys even watching the movie?” Sam asked, an edge to his tone as he pouted in their direction.

Dean rolled his eyes, “We’ve seen Home Alone a thousand times, Sammy.”

“It’s tradition!” The young alpha whined.

Dean started to get up in a sitting position, which changed their positions enough that Cas’ head was basically hovering in front of Dean’s crotch. He sat up too, scooting back a little.

“We’re leaving once Mom gets back, anyway. We’re not gonna be able to finish it,” Dean argued. As if on cue they heard the car pull up outside, meaning Mary was home. She entered through the front door shortly after, stomping her boots in the hallway to avoid dragging sleet further into the house.

“Hey mom!” The Winchester brothers chorused and she appeared in the doorway to the living room, unwrapping the scarf around her neck, cheeks pink and a soft smile on her face.

“How’d it go?” Dean asked as he got up and walked towards her. Cas couldn’t help but follow the movement, his eyes tracking him as he walked around the couch, scanning the curve of his ass. He bit his lip. Sam sighed in exasperation.

After receiving a kiss on the cheek from her oldest son, Mary waved an A4 envelope, “Got the papers. Do I have time to read them over before we have to leave?”

Dean glanced at his phone, “Well, we have to leave in fifteen minutes to make it on time. Mom, you don’t have to come. Me and Cas will just go, you can stay here and deal with this shit if you want.”

Mary gave Dean a disdainful look at she passed him, opening the envelope, “Watch your language, sweetie. Of course I’m going. I’ll deal with this tonight.”

Castiel chewed his lip. He had no idea what it was that she had to deal with. He looked over at Sam, who was following his mother and brother with wide eyes. He must’ve felt Cas looking though, because he turned to him.

“Is everything okay?” Castiel asked.

Sam sighed, narrow shoulders deflating, which made the boy look even smaller, “Mom and dad are separating for a while. Dad wasn’t real good about the whole pregnancy thing. I mean, it took him over a year to really accept that Dean was an omega in the first place. Now this?” He shook his head in lieu of continuing his sentence.

Castiel frowned and looked after Dean and Mary, who had ventured into the kitchen and out of his sight. His heart clenched at the mess this had turned out to be for the Winchesters. He could still hear Dean and his mom talking quietly. “I’m sorry to hear that, Sam.”

Sam’s lip tightened briefly, “It’s better this way.”

“I hope he changes his mind,” Castiel said, to which Sam just shrugged. They sat in silence for a while; Castiel was listening to the quiet murmur of his mate and his mother speaking in the kitchen. Sam probably was too.

He heard Dean apologize to Mary and her telling him not to. Then they were silent too and next thing he knew, Dean walked past them and into the hallway, “We gotta get going. You coming, Sammy?”

“It’s _Sam_!” Sam grumbled.

Castiel got up to walk after Dean and caught him in front of the large mirror in the hallway, looking at himself from the side and smoothing out the sweatshirt over his swollen stomach. Cas grinned at the sight and walked up to him, wrapping his arms around him from behind and crossing his hands on top of Dean’s on his stomach. Their eyes met in the mirror and Dean grinned back.

Just as Cas ran his hands down to the hem of Dean’s shirt to slip them underneath, Mary and Sam entered. Mary sent Cas a look and he let go of his mate, feeling the warmth of a blush run up his neck as Dean chuckled at him.

 

The doctor’s office was exceptionally busy that day, perhaps due to the impending holidays. Castiel crinkled his nose at the smell of the pine that had been used to decorate the receptionist’s desk, as well as the many scents that lingered underneath it in the waiting room. He put a flat hand against the small of Dean’s back. There were people in pain, pregnant omegas, alphas close to ruts. Castiel growled low in his throat when one alpha perked up as Dean passed him.

Fortunately they didn’t have to wait long before the beta nurse, whose name Cas had never gotten, told them Dr. Cain was ready to see them.

“Quite the crowd with you today,” the alpha doctor commented, eyes barely flitting past Cas, Mary and Sam, then back down to a clipboard in his hand. A candy cane was peaking out of his white coat’s pocket, next to two pens.

“Yeah, you said we might be able to see it this time,” Dean offered as an explanation. He was already drawing on the strings of his sweatpants, pushing them further down his hips to bare his stomach.

Dr. Cain nodded and started fiddling with equipment. Sam looked at the plastic models of fetuses at different stages and Mary took a seat in one of the two chairs next to Dr. Cain’s desk. Soon enough Dean was sat back in the reclining chair, clothes pushed up and down out of the way, wincing at the coolness of the gel Dr. Cain was spreading on his expanded abdomen. Cas stepped even closer, absentmindedly tracing fingers across Dean’s scalp.

There was the, by now, familiar flutter of the pup’s heartbeat, sounding electronic because of the increased volume. Dean seemed to be holding his breath, eyes fixed on the screen. Cas squinted at the dark and blue blobs twirling around as Dr. Cain searched for the right place. Then, suddenly, it was there. Cas had no doubt that that was the shape of a disproportionately big head and he inhaled sharply through his nose, barely even aware of the pain as Dean squished his fingers.

Mary got up from her seat to walk closer and Dean finally succeeded in getting Cas’ attention, and the alpha smiled down at his mate.

“Our pup,” Dean said with reverence. Cas grinned like an idiot.

Mary stood next to Cas, her hand having taken Cas’ place in Dean’s hair, “I’m sorry your dad isn’t here to see it, honey.”

Dean looked at her and then over at the screen showing their baby. He sucked his lower lip in between his teeth, “His loss.”

Castiel ran his thumb over Dean’s knuckles and Mary smiled.

“Man, you pup has a big head,” Sam grinned. His eyes were suspiciously shiny.

“Not as big as his uncle’s,” Dean grinned back.

\-------

It was after Christmas and Castiel had finally gotten Dean to agree to bring him along to one of those Dungeons and Dragon’s nights he had with Charlie, Jo and Ash once a week or when their schedules allowed. He’d had to make promises of all sorts of filthy things. Dean was in his second trimester now and the increase of hormones had brought on a tsunami-proportioned surge of libido in Dean. Not that Castiel was complaining, not at all. Anyone who spent more than 20 minutes around them at a time might.

They were standing outside the back entrance to the Harvelle’s. The front entrance was through the bar, the Roadhouse, not ideal for teens, especially pregnant ones.

“Dean!” Jo opened the door, smile faltering briefly in surprise as she caught sight of Castiel, “Oh! Uh, hey Cas. Didn’t realize you were coming.”

He glared at Dean who smiled all innocently. “Dean assured me that it was alright with the rest of you,” he mumbled.

Dean started pushing past Jo, “The more the merrier, right? Besides I’m so uncomfortable without him around these days. You don’t want a repeat of last time, do ya?” His boots and coat were quickly discarded and he started on the stairs leading to the upstairs apartment.

Jo gestured silently for Castiel to come inside and closed the door after him, “No, it’s not problem,” she muttered. Cas had heard about the, uh, stomach problems Dean had had the last D&D night. He shuddered and caught Jo doing the same out of the corner of his eye, probably thinking about the same thing. He’d spent most of the evening in the restroom.

Since Jo’s mom was working downstairs, the teens had set up base in the kitchen. When Castiel appeared in the doorway, Dean was already seated at the round table, munching away on the myriad of snacks. Ash was sat next to Dean and Charlie fingering a pair of purple, multi-sided dice. The lights had been dimmed for whatever reason, making it seem like some sort of illegitimate poker game kind of deal.

Castiel walked over to take the seat next to Dean, who instantly moved in closer. Cas could practically feel warmth radiating off of him. Dean chose that moment to shed his sweatshirt, his t-shirt riding up to reveal his baby bump briefly.

Jo had grabbed her D&D-binder with the storyline so far and she sat down on Cas’ other side. “Okay, so I guess we’ll have to make a character for you, before anything else,” she said, flipping pages.

Castiel didn’t know anything about D&D so he just looked at Dean, who was too busy looking at the chips, so he turned to Charlie instead, “Character?”

“Yeah,” she nodded, “Totally! I’m a queen, who’s been kidnapped, but escaped and now I want revenge. I don’t have magic powers, but I do have a dragon!” Her eyes were sparkling, staring off into nothing as she no doubt was imagining her character, dragon and far away countries.

Castiel squinted, “Right.”

“Maybe you can be a knight or something?” Jo suggested.

“What?!” Dean twisted the bowl of chips out of Ash’ reach, “No, he has to be something badass! Like an Angel of the Lord or something!”

Jo rolled her eyes, “We should start with something basic. What’s the point of making something super complicated that he won’t get if he’ll only be here this one time?”

Dean didn’t respond but stood up instead, opting to search the Harvelles’ cupboards for other snacks. Jo looked back at Castiel.

“Okay, so a knight. First off, Charlie’s a queen, as she said, Dean’s a shapeshifter and Ash is a unicorn. Now, last time we left off…”

Castiel didn’t mean to but he tuned Jo out. Especially once Charlie started interfering and honestly it was already too complicated. Castiel hadn’t even really wanted to play; he’d just wanted to hang out with Dean.

Dean, who smelled exceptionally good that night. He turned around in his seat to look at his pregnant mate. He was on his tippy toes, reaching for peanut butter (surprise). He must have felt Cas’ glance because he gave up the snack-hunt to turn around and look back.

Dean didn’t just smell _pregnant mate_ or _home_ good, he smelled good in the way that had Cas pressing his fist against his dick to avoid getting a boner while his friends were talking about dragons and leprechauns.

Dean took his seat again and when he leaned over to press a kiss to the side of Castiel’s face, the alpha nearly fell off his chair at the strength of his scent. If he didn’t know better he’d think Dean was about to go into heat. He looked around at his friends’ faces but no one else seemed perturbed.

They started the game but Cas had no idea what was going on as his mind was low-key one-track _knotmate-knotmate-knotmate_ and he kept shifting around in his seat every time Dean so much as blinked.

Dean wiped his forehead for sweat that was pearling there for the third time when Charlie finally put down her dice, “Seriously, Dean you’re horny as fuck, you shouldn’t be here!”

Dean sighed and lifted his shirt from his damp chest to fan air down his torso, “I don’t know what’s going on, it’s like I’m going into heat.”

“Yeah, that happens when you’re pregnant, Dean. Grab your mate and go!” She gestured towards the door. Castiel was grateful someone was finally bringing it up because he wasn’t far off starting to hump the table or something.

“You’re probably right.” Dean turned to Cas, “You wanna go?”

Castiel didn’t even say anything, this was the first time he’d looked at Dean in half an hour and it was all becoming too much. He grabbed Dean’s sweatshirt from the back of his chair and then Dean himself, who was covered in a sheen of sweat, his skin hot and feverish under Cas’ touch, “See you guys later,” he mumbled on his way out.

 

Castiel barely managed to catch the keys Dean threw in his direction and by the time they were both seated in the car, Dean had taken off his T-shirt as well. Castiel was too busy following the drop of sweat that trailed down Dean’s collarbone, across his chest and over the hill of his expanded stomach with his eyes to successfully get the key in the ignition.

“Do you need me to put on my shirt?” Dean smirked at him, letting his thighs fall to the sides. The denim was suspiciously dark between his legs, slick rapidly leaking through the fabric.

Cas gulped, “Uh, uhm,” he shook his head and finally got the car running. He got out of the driveway before the smell of slick caught up to him and he whimpered under his breath. He was already fully hard, straining against his jeans and his mind mostly on Dean’s ass, before another thought distracted him. Should Dean be showing symptoms of heat this far into pregnancy? He turned to ask Dean who was fanning himself with a GPS manual he’d found in the glove compartment.

“Is everything ok-AY!?” The last bit came out squeaky when Dean’s hand closed around Cas’ clothed dick, “Fuck, Dean.”

Dean’s grip tightened briefly and his head thudded back against the seat, “God yes, you should really fuck me, baby. I’ve never wanted you more. Need you.”

Castiel squirmed in his seat, “Why are you going into heat?”

Dean’s eyes snapped to Cas’, “I’m not _going into_ heat, I _am_ in heat! And I need you to fucking knot me. I almost can’t take it!” he groaned and wiped sweat off his forehead.

“Okay, okay honey, let me just get us home. Stop trying to undo my pants, Dean!” Cas squirmed a little more. His breathing had become strained.

Dean’s hand found its way down Cas’ pants, “Screw that, Sammy and mom are home. I need you to _fuck_ me! Pull over,” he grinned wolfishly at Cas in the dark.

Cas groaned, both at Dean’s hand on his dick and at Dean’s inconvenient horniness, which had resulted in Cas’ inconvenient horniness, “Hold on, baby.”

The Harvelles lived about three miles out of town and Castiel had been there enough to know his way around the deserted back road. He quickly found one and along it, a deserted rest stop. Despite his eagerness, there was no speeding and he came to a smooth stop. His mate was pregnant and all.

Dean didn’t hesitate to reach across the seat to mesh their mouths together the second the car had come to a stop, pulling Cas’ cock completely free of its confinements, “Oh god yes,” he whispered against Cas’ face.

“God, you’re so eager. I’ve never seen you in heat, you know,” Cas observed as Dean started kissing a trail down his neck. Castiel felt almost high with the strong and sweet scent of pheromones in the confinements of the car.

“Mm,” Dean pulled at Cas’ jacket, pushing clothes out of the way to tongue at his clavicle, “I thought I’d have to wait till after the pup to have you fuck me while in heat.” He pushed the jacket off Cas’ shoulders and the alpha quickly shrugged it the rest of the way off and threw it into the backseat, “Do you even know how much I’ve thought about this? You fucking me while I’m in heat. Relieving me with your knot.”

Dean’s hands went up under Cas’ shirt next and the alpha struggled to keep up, especially as they repositioned and the steering wheel came to be pressed into his shoulder and distracting him.

“Hang on, baby,” he scooted up a little, leaning against the door and fumbling with a hand under the seat for the lever that would leave them a little more room. He finally caught a grip around the handle and scooted the seat back. Dean was back on him before he could do anything else, pulling him by his shirt until he was sat against the seat again, so Dean could swing a leg over him and straddle him.

It had never been quite like this, Dean scrambling to get clothes off of Castiel and himself, to open pants, to get his mouth on any part of Cas that he could reach, and Castiel was left panting against Dean’s shoulder, unable to keep up.

Dean was murmuring things about Castiel’s cock and Castiel fucking him and things being hot that Castiel couldn’t quite catch. Sweat was running down his mate’s forehead and chest, the windows of the car fogging up at the heat that was emerging from Dean, making Castiel sweat under him.

“Wait-wait, Dean baby,” Castiel said in between kisses, catching Dean’s hand that was working to get to Cas’ dick that was still in his pants, “You’re so hot, you’re burning up. Let me open a window.”

Castiel started rolling down a window (Dean’s car was _old_ ) but was interrupted by Dean downright _growling_ in impatience and reaching over to just open the door, letting the December night air cool them down.

“Take your goddamn pants off!” he continued to growl at Cas, licking a stripe of rough tongue up his neck and making Castiel’s eyes flutter back in his head. Dean got off his lap only long enough for them both to shed their pants, before kneeling over him, reaching behind him for Castiel’s cock to line him up. He slid down quickly with a loud moan, nearly making Cas come right then and there. Castiel squeezed Dean’s hips as Dean immediately started bouncing in his lap, cursing against Cas’ temple.

Castiel was somewhat mesmerized by the speed with which Dean was moving despite his added weight at the moment and he almost wanted to slow him down. If it hadn’t been so good, too good really, he didn’t want to blow his load before Dean, and if it wasn’t because he was sure Dean would growl at him again, he would have tried to change the pace.

Dean found Cas’ wrist, moving one hand from his hip to his dick, and Castiel started stroking in pace with Dean’s bouncing. It hardly took a handful of strokes before Dean’s hips stuttered and he started clenching around Cas, coming with wet splashes across Castiel’s chest and loud moans that seemed hollow against the December night.

His mate was beautiful like that, head tipped back and mouth slack as he panted at the roof of the car. He’d slowed down significantly as he rode out his orgasm and Castiel’s hands found his hips again started to lift Dean only to pull him back down on his cock. The omega got with the program soon enough, riding him fast-paced again.

He got tired and Castiel could feel his thighs shaking with effort under his hands where he had moved them down, so he quickly maneuvered them around until Dean was lying with his back on the seat and Castiel could fuck into him above him. Dean’s hands wandered up his chest, one content pinching a nipple and the other making its way into Cas’ hair to pull on a handful of it.

The cold air from outside was blowing in Dean’s hair, but it was hot all around them. When Dean looked up at Cas, meeting his eyes in between moans Castiel lost it, coming in Dean and letting his knot lock them together.

He could feel his knot expanding in Dean and then he could feel Dean’s walls fluttering at the contact and when he looked up into Dean’s face he realized that Dean was coming again, semen smearing against their bellies where they pressed together.

Dean let out a long exhale of satisfaction, head still tilted back. He wasn’t as hot anymore and his sweat was cooling against his skin and the night air. Castiel leaned forward on his still-stretched arms to press a kiss to the underside of Dean’s jaw. He could see him smile. Dean reached out to close the car door now that the air in the cab was cooling and then he looked up at Cas, smirk on his features.

“Why’d you have to knot me like this?” He grinned.

Castiel’s arms were starting to grow tired with holding up his upper body to avoid lying down on Dean and his pregnant stomach, and he shrugged apologetically, “Sorry baby.”

They got situated as best they could on their sides on the bench though Castiel was scared they were going to tumble to the floor of the car if they made one wrong move. Dean reclined the back of the bench-seat to make more room though it didn’t help much.

They didn’t stay in the position longer than absolutely necessary, but Castiel sat up against one door with Dean snuggled up to him under a makeshift blanket of Castiel’s trench coat that had been in the back seat. Castiel didn’t even complain that Dean got semen on the lining of it and just pulled his mate closer to his chest, folding his hands over his stomach.

“Love you,” he murmured against Dean’s ear and he mumbled a reply. “You’re tired. We should get you home and in bed.” He ran a flat hand over Dean’s hair, now greasy from sweat, and Dean leaned his head back to look at him through heavy-lidded eyes.

“My place or your’s?”

“Your mom and Sam are probably already asleep. My place?” Castiel felt instant cool as Dean scooted out of their embrace to start looking for his boxers and maternity jeans on the floor.

“Sure. I’ll text my mom.”

They got their clothes mostly back on and made the drive home without further disruption. As Castiel had figured, most of his family was still up, despite it nearing midnight. It was the holidays after all. And Gabriel had probably consumed enough sugar to stay awake on a sugar high for a good seven days.

“Hey! Did you have fun at the nerd stuff?” Anna asked when the couple entered the living room.

Dean played it cool, even through the hormones making him cry over the fact that swans can be gay and that someone cut in front of him in line in the cafeteria, “Yeah. Cas sucked though.”

Castiel should have played along with it but he was blushing too hard. He’d never been an avid liar.

“Wow, you mean that literally?” Gabriel smirked when he caught sight of his brother’s complexion.

“NO!” Castiel caught Dean’s elbow, stopping him from going further into the living room and probably having a seat, “We’re going to bed. Goodnight.”

“Wait, you don’t wanna play Monopoly? We were just about to set up,” his father asked, unfolding the board on the coffee table and handing miniature figures to Anna and Gabriel who started fighting over the car.

“No, Dean’s pregnant, he needs to rest. Have fun.” He steered Dean out of the room, blushing more profusely at the crude gestures his siblings made at him and Dean’s amused smirk.

“The alpha has spoken, I guess. ‘Night guys,” Dean’s voice was teasing as he waved over his shoulder. He yawned fantastically as they made their way up the stairs and Castiel rolled his eyes. He’d known he was tired.

They got undressed and crawled under the covers, quickly arranging arms and legs around each other and into a position they’d found comfortable enough to sleep in.


End file.
